


The Southside

by Bugheadoperationlove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babies, Character Death, Demisexual Jughead Jones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Lies, Marriage Proposal, Prison, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, mafia, southside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadoperationlove/pseuds/Bugheadoperationlove
Summary: "It all started with Hiram Lodge it'll end with him; it wasn't just the Southside he fooled. He deceived everyone in town with his gesture, now tell why  wouldn't l attacked his daughter Archie?""She's as cunning as he's, ruthless and only wants to oppress the poor.""Now tell me!"-------Hiram Lodge wanted to turn the whole of Southside of Riverdale into a prison. Leaving everyone in the Southside homeless and with no job of livelihood. Jughead and Archie devise a plan to stop it from happening even if it means getting involved with his daughters. Not knowing to fall in love and a night of passion with the girls will lead them to face the wrath of Hiram Lodge. They didn't expect to end up in a cell. Will they come clean with the truth and save the Southside from becoming a prison?





	1. Prologue

.🔱🔱.

The newspaper was a fling to air after Jughead read the latest news, in town which struck him in anger. He's never been, this angry in his life.

The residence he was born. He lives in all his life, was going to be gone in a snap of fingers.

Archie walked inside, the trailer, and saw his cousin, exasperated in anger. And watch him, kicking the wall with his shoe. He picked up the newspaper, on the ground, and read the news headline.

Hiram Lodge, the multi-billionaire and the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company, Lodge industries, planned on turning Southside of Riverdale into a prison. The Southside is known for criminal activities, home to criminal gangs, which are wildly known as Southside Serpent and Ghoulies, who are involved in drug trafficking and other illicit activities. Hiram Lodge is doing the Northside favour, getting rid of South scum, and getting rid of drug trafficking forever.

Archie flash ripped the newspaper into a piece and dumped down in the dumpster. Jughead landed his body. On the couch, he maintained eye contact with Archie. He removed his beanie and tossed beside him, playing with his messy hair.

"I can't believe, Alice Cooper kept on making us, Southsiders looks bad." Archie slammed his fist on the wall.

"We can't lose our home, Archie." He stood up, walking to him and settle his hands-on Archie shoulder, whose hands still pressed on the wall.

"I can't believe this." Archie turned to face him.

Has been their home since they were kids when growing, and now all because of Hiram Lodge, it'll vanish in a flinch second. They don't know how many days they'll have until their home is gone.

"Jughead! Archie!" Fangs came in with a group of Serpent. Archie and Jughead turned to face them, with a worried and confused face.

"What's wrong?" Jughead asked, looking at each one of them.

"You need to see this. Follow me." Fangs are motioning them outside of the trailer. They followed him to where they were taking them. When they reached the Whyte Wyrm, it shut down already locked. With a caption of Lodge properties.

"What happened here? Why is it lock?" Jughead snapped his finger.

"Because Hiram lodge, bought the Whyte Wyrm." Sweetpea went ahead to spoke.

Archie cursed his breath. He wasn't going to allow their home, to be a wreck by ambition that will not benefit them.

"He was slowly buying bit by bit of Southside, and what's next; he soon discarded us like an animal." Sweetpea crossed his finger over his chest.

"I wouldn't let it happens." Jughead stood to his ground.

He wouldn't let Hiram, take him away from his home.

"What're you going, do Jones?" Toni asked him.

She hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid that will endanger them.

He paced his way to Topaz.

She was his best friend and a sister to him. He admired her gut.

He gazed at her in the eyes and spoke."My plan is very straightforward; I will get involved with one of his daughters, turn her against him. Make her fall in love with me, and she will help us, inputting Hiram in his place that will show not mess too with the Southside."

"There's one problem, he will come after you, Jones. Wouldn't you be scared?"

"Hiram hasn't met me Topaz; he wouldn't know what hit him."

Toni turned to Archie to look for support, but he didn't give a slit of it. Archie walked up to Jughead and watched his fellow Serpent.

"I think Jughead is right. We need to look at the bigger picture. Hiram Lodge's weakness is his daughters if we can penetrate, that aspect of his life then maybe, we can save our homes."

Toni couldn't believe what Archie is saying, and he was supporting Jughead. She wanted to save her home, not like this. Not by hurting other people in the process. She's afraid for Jughead. He was her best friend.

"I'm with Archie and Jughead. Hiram needs a taste of his own medicine." Sweetpea said, raising in his hand in the air. "Jughead Hiram has two daughters, so how're, going to make them in love with you then?" Fangs asked, unsure of his plan.

"He doesn't have to, I will have one of his daughters in my arms," Archie said with a smirk on his face.

"No Serpent stands alone," Archie said, winking at Jughead.

Toni left feeling left out.

Hiram wouldn't know what hit him. Let the games begin.


	2. The man in black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rose a tall, erect posture, from a comfort zone avoiding eye contact.
> 
> "Excuse me I asked you a question?" She slammed her hands on her hips arm crooked like sugar jar handles.
> 
> He threw his roll-up on the surface floor, ignoring her question. He slushed the substance into pieces, striking it with his footwear.
> 
> She raised her eyebrow at his action.

.🔱🔱.

He was known as the man in black, a ruthless, handsome, powerful, charming businessman who everybody in the town of Riverdale fear and daren't to double-cross. The result will not be pleasant in the end. Being the CEO of Lodge Industries, owner of Pop's Chock' lit Shoppe, Southside High, Whyte Wyrm. And last property which he wanted to convert into prison who'll soon be in his control, the Southside. Hiram Lodge was also involved with drug dealing business and in the mafia.

Hiram didn't care who gets hurt, as long as he gets what he wanted in return. He enlisted Penelope Blossom and Clifford Blossom in his plan, to finally destroy what's left of the Southside. In return, there'll be a family alliance between families, which will result in marriage, but it didn't go as plan. Clifford killed his son, Jason, when he found out he didn't want to, take over the family business. In an effort, not to be disgrace Clifford killed Jason in cold blood and covered up the murder and blamed it, on the Southside Serpents. FP Jones, the Serpent King, took the blame ending up behind bars. But since Clifford eliminated the chance of family alliance as agreed between them. There could only be compensation done.

Before Hiram came back to Riverdale, he was arrested for fraud and embezzlement in New York where he, his wife Hermione and daughter Veronica lived in paradise fantasy life. Hiram returned to Riverdale, trying to rekindle the relationship with his wife and daughter. His return cause problems and trouble to everyone in the town, he still had enemies even in the same society where he was born, who wanted him dead. Still, survived the tales that went on. He found out, he's a daughter with Alice, resulting into an affair but ended it when he left for New York with his family. 

.🔱🔱.

|🔱Pembroke🔱|

"Hiram." Hermione held on to the door, to looked at him as she watched him struggle with tightening his tie. She shut the door and practised sensual stroll leaping into action feet, hammering the marbled floor edging closer, to him helping him fix up his link. When she saw it neatly done, she lifted her head, giving a lacklustre smile.

"Thank you." He smacked his lips.

Hermione nodded excessive forgetting, why she came up here to see Hiram.

Hiram was facing Hermione by his back, stood straighter smoothening his tie. A little looking subtle wink with the mirror having a sincere smile encompasses the whole face. Today was his night, he was going to reveal his excessive plan for the Southside, and no one can stop him, not even the people who lived there they were helpless and dirty poor. And even if there was he'll eliminate them, without a chance the same way he stopped Alice husband, Hal Cooper. He didn't like the fact he was fathering Betty, his flesh and blood, so he eliminated without mercy. He can still remember his cry of pleading to spare his life. He needed Alice in his control, which means eliminating Hal out of the picture. Even when the gun was on his hand, he didn't show mercy, and it went off eventually. 

Hiram covered up the murder, blaming it on the Southside. Its been six years since it happened, but since then, Betty hasn't had a close relationship with him even if he was her father.

"Hiram, are you listening? I said the guest has arrived," Hermione said, snapping Hiram back to reality.

All he'd given her a toothy smile, looking at his perfect face in the mirror. It's weird to know; she allowed Hiram to control her every move. When he told her, she'll be running for Mayor in Riverdale; she didn't object, she agreed immediately. He told her it'd be good for business if they'd find someone in the inside, who'll do his bidding in inside the Mayor office. But couldn't do anything but facing the town, she knows to crumble bit by bit. When she won the election, Hiram started setting his plan in motion.

"Have Veronica and Betty arrived yet?" He twisted the wedding ring on his finger.

"No, they haven't," she replied. 

"What'd you say?" He asked gapped mouth, staring.

"They haven't arrived yet."

He clenched his jaw at sight, not knowing what to say, he quickly stuffed his hand in his pocket, pull out his phone and dial a number. Hermione felt an uneasy tension going through her mind. Whatever Hiram want to announce tonight, wasn't going to benefit the Southside.

"Hello, Mija."

"Where the heck is you and Betty are?"

"Home!" The muscle in his face tightened, ready to unleash anytime soon.

Hermione lowered her eyes and squinted.

"Get yours and Betty ass here at Pembroke now, this instant I don't care what excuse you've, just been here and don't disgrace me ok."

He hanged up the call and turned around, having a managed a deadpan expression. Hermione eyes and nose crinkling, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I can't believe those two want to jeopardise my big night."

He raised eyebrow staring at her dress. It was sashed at the waist striking colours clashed dress fit to kiss the attire. He wore a black, a logical choice for a man of noir dressed like he's the devil groom, the suit of clothes. He wasn't going to allow Veronica and Betty to destroyed, his night of glory.

"Shall we?" He extended a hand to her. "We can't keep the guest waiting."

She blinked owlishly gendering the arms held out to her.

She tilted her head, intertwining their hands. Walking out of the room glamorously down the aisle descending, briskly and making firm, precise movement patriating as the crowd of individuals, who glanced at them in their attire, giving them a warm welcome. They pretended to be a perfect couple in front of their guest, but they weren't so different from the rest.

.🔱🔱.

Betty scrolled through the website; she's been secretly writing an article against her dad for a year now. Her user name was Southside lovers. She received a foul and fair comment on her blogs. It didn't affect the confidence and belief she'd toward the truth. The excellent analysis was coming from the people, who knew the truth and couldn't lie and deny it anymore. The Southsiders loved her, even if they don't know her real identity. The bad ones always leave ill manner comment, saying she's still supporting the Southside because she was one of them a Serpent scum, that what they called her. She didn't blame them, knowing her dad was behind her own thing. While growing up, she didn't see the Southside as scum, as other Northsiders did. They didn't deserve to forced out of their homes because of her dad evil intention. When she was in high school, her dad bought Southside high, at that time she didn't know he was her dad until her stepfather died. 

She read through the headline she wrote.

**What are Hiram Lodge intentions partaking the Southside?**

** _It's believed charismatic businessman multi-billionaire: Hiram Lodge, the CEO of Lodge industries. Want to turn the whole Southside of Riverdale into prison and drive away from the Southside from their home. With no compensation and the Northside are happy about this because they believe crime will be no more in Riverdale. Still, we all have a hidden agenda behind our heart. What's Hiram agenda regarding this prison? _ **

** **

** _We'll never know until we start questioning our selves. With the research, I've gathered most of these families live in trailers and can't effort the type of lifestyle the Northside have. Some of them live in poverty, unstable homes leading to them having a rough childhood, which results in them involved in criminal activities and other illegal activities. But we're human, we all make a mistake. I believe what Hiram Lodge plan for Riverdale, isn't what Riverdale needs. Besides he's a man looking for means to make a profit, not caring if others are hurt, because of his action. I'm not defending the Southside, neither am I taking anybody side and I'm just stating the fact, we should be analysing what in front of us. A prison is not what we need in Riverdale. We shouldn't forget, he bought Southside high making it shut down the whole of a student of the Southside started attending Riverdale high. And recently he bought Whyte Wyrm, the Serpent hang out area. What's going on, we should be asking our self what Hiram intentions are?_ **

A wary smile surfaced on her lips, click on the publish button shortly after she logs out of the page and turns off the laptop. The screen goes dull, and the power lamp is an obscure light, she quickly closed the laptop's lid and put it away, from her bed and swayed moved her feet on the floor moving to her desk dropping it. 

Repeatedly knocks travelled down her nerves, she stayed put in action tapping her feet before swirly dragging her feet to the door. She awkwardly constrained herself to move it open fully, until she set her heart who's on the door. Expelled her breath in a whose and opened the door, for Veronica and closed it. Fixing her eyes straight on her sister, who jump hurriedly on her bed.

Betty crossed arms over chest, her toe tapped a staccato rhythm.

"I know you're wondering why I'm here?" She said, flung out of bed, "D-Dad called me he wanted us to come to his party tonight."

Her body stiffened, dropping her hands at the remark.

"D-Did y-you t-tell him......?" She froze at the moment, inhaling a deep breath and blew out slowly.

"Yes I told dad today is the day you visited your stepdad grave that you don't feel like going." She uttered, slumping her shoulder. "He got annoyed at me."

"He told me on the phone get yours and Betty ass here at Pembroke now, this instant I don't care what excuse you've, just been here and don't disgrace me ok."

Betty's eyes glanced at Veronica blue French cut lace dress, which was below her knees.

"What's your excuse, for not going?" She asked with eyes narrowed to slits.

Veronica shrugged before answering.

"I was going to meet up with Chuck at Pops, tonight Betty." She unblinking focused her eyes. "I've been seeing him, in secret for a while now."

"What?" She twisted her mouth, "Nick bodyguard!"

"Are you guys in a relationship or something?" 

"No!" Betty frowned her eyes at Veronica remark.

Betty didn't bother asked her, what she meant quickly glance sideways. She gripped her clench so seriously that it left an imprint on her. She took in a sharp breath noticing it, quickly hugged herself to cover it.

Betty heard Veronica say one last thing, before leaving the room." I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Chuck."

Betty ousted her breath in relief, she didn't see anything wrong with Veronica seeing Chuck. She just wished Veronica told her about it, not keep a secret. _The real question was they even in a relationship?" _She'll get it out of Veronica eventually. She uncrossed her arm, removing her pyjamas unmoved looking the deep wound, formed in her palms. 

It's been a habit for many years, digging nails in her palms. It got worse when her stepdad died the anxiety control her reflexes, movement and action before she knows it. 

She was back to the old habit, ultimately wanted to overwhelm. All she could do is hide, for the rest of the night from everyone, including her mom who she believed will be at Hiram opening celebration.

She exasperated sigh, pressing her lips together.

.🔱🔱.

The car eased back before a luxurious apartment building, on the avenue and manoeuvred into it underground leaving.

The window whine down, Veronica fixed her gaze on the luxurious apartment building the Pembroke. Andre eased out of the car and quickly opened the door for them.

She saw Betty swivel her hips and upper body, dipping her head slightly as to get up.

"Betty wait!" She stared at Veronica with a steady eye.

"Can we talk?" Veronica asked.

Betty inclined her head.

"Andre leaves us," she voiced.

"As you wish," He noted shook his head in understanding, drifting away.

Veronica rubbed her thighs, lifting her chin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Chuck earlier." She fiddled with her bracelet. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not," Betty responded.

"It seems you were," Veronica murmured, looking down.

"No, we tell each other everything It just t-that.........." She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

Betty pulled it away, realising she hasn't indeed been honest, about her condition to Veronica.

"It just that what?" Veronica asked. "There's something; you aren't telling me?"

"Are you keeping secrets too, Betty?"

"No, Veronica I've no secret to hide." She widened her eye. "I was just shocked at all."

"Are we good?" Veronica questioned maintaining eye contact.

"Yes." She grinned, leaning in closer hugging Veronica.

.🔱🔱.

They walked their hips rolled and undulated stylishly, inside the mansion going toward the pool area when they stepped in all eyes were on them as things froze. Betty wore plunging neckline gowns cut to see the level clad array. She didn't like being the centre of attention. She bites her lips, stopping herself from crying to make herself feel better she checked her wristwatch, wishing that'll be over soon. 

While Veronica uses to the attention raising a hand in greeting to the business partners who she was acquainted. She wore ostentatious extravagance outlined boots with newspaper, stuffed inside to cover the holes in the soles glammed fashion.

Betty saw Nick lumbered cross long-legging strides, to meet up to them. She curled her lips, wishing she can keep her distance away from him but can't, he was her so-called boyfriend, that she was forced to date as an approve of her dad. And was supposed to be with her at all time. He seemed charming and affable, but Betty never felt comfortable with him, knowing his real personality will come out.

"Veronica!" He curled his arms around Betty's waist, hugging her close, not acknowledging her. She ogled at decadent open collar whites, that looked grey groom suit up he wore.

Betty tried to pull away from his grip, but he held her tight.

"Nick St. Sicko." She over tilted her head looking at Betty, who looked uncomfortable.

"You couldn't miss the show, didn't you?" She asked him, maintaining eyes contact with Betty.

"And why'll I?" He said, looking at Betty, as she bit her lips and glance away. "We'll know finally what's in store for the Southside."

He brushed his lips on Betty's cheek, making her want to pout.

Veronica shifted eye contact, something catching her, making her leave them without saying any word.

Betty didn't like being alone with Nick, there were people among their midst, but she felt helpless. He let go of her upper arm inexpertly. 

"Thank God he let go of me, it felt suffocating being that close to him." She made a steeple of her fingers.

She turned her head away, crossing her legs fast blinking back tears from her eyes.

"Look at me." He said to her, grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter. "Do you need a drink?"

"No!" She increased her pitch in voice, folding her arms not glancing at him.

Nick lifted his shoulder in a half shrug waving the waiter away, her forehead puckered frustrated, gritting his teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" He clenched his hands in a dirty fist and forcefully grabbed her upper arms, tightly squeezing it. 

"Nick, you're hurting me." She whimpered, squinting her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, you whore!" He cursed, running a knuckle forcefully down her cheek.

"Can't you see we're destined to be?" He eyes rolled skyward forcefully, opening her eyes as she bottoming her lip jutting out. "Your dad will never allow you to be free of me so better behave."

"Let go of her Nick St. Creature!" Cheryl stepped forward.

"Sharon!" He takes notes of her appearance.

She wore, a charming displayed asset all flash and no dash bundle up an outfit. She was beautiful, but a venomous snake who hated his gut. He enjoyed teasing her, even in front of Betty, who could do nothing but watched.

She rolled her eyes because till this day he hasn't gotten her name correctly.

"Can you let go of my friend you're hurting her?" She hissed, raising an eyebrow. "And moved five feet apart, away from her this instant!"

He shifted away from Betty, letting her go, and giving them a finger of a devil eye." This isn't over."

"Nick!" He leaned back and looked at them.

"My name's Cheryl, not Sharon." She chuckled, wrapping a curl around her finger.

He bobbed off in raged, pivoted on his heeling and took off.

Betty thank Cheryl for coming to her rescue. She hated Nick so much, she allowed him to do whatever he wants with her. She imagined the worst scenario, if she was married to him, it could've been worst more abuse and foul language, lashing down at her. She wished it'll never come to that. She and Cheryl catch up with things. Within their conversation, Cheryl mentioned seeing Veronica running inside her old room with a handsome redheaded guy, who she hasn't seen before. Betty finds it odd but changed the subject, not feeling uncomfortable talking about it. The conversation ended when it was finally time for Hiram speech.

.🔱🔱.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We all will witness the new awakening of a new age in Riverdale as you know all will have watched the rising of a new Riverdale and a fall of Southside. That'll once be forgotten, as things will slowly come to light and darkness tarnish forever—a new chapter in this town, where crime will be no more. No more conflict between Northside and Southside, there's only going to be one owner of Riverdale. All we know it the Northside will claim what's theirs from the start and rebuilt Riverdale, from scratch with a new generation innovation."

"Who's with me?" He pumped his fist in the air.

Everyone tilted their heads back and yelled:" We're with you all the way, Hiram!"

Just as he thought no one can stop him from building his prison in the Southside territory. Not even the Southsiders could prevent his plan from happening. He gleamed of deviltry placing his hand, around Hermione's shoulder.

"Cheers!" He raised his glass of champagne in the air.

"Cheers!" Everyone clenched their hands over raising their glass.

The celebration wasn't complete, without Alice Cooper swaggering into clashing the party as everyone take note of mimic body language, waltzed across. She wore diving neck area red snake print dress and a coordinating gold snake neckband, becoming a sensation in the eye of everyone.

Hiram skidded to an abrupt halt. "Alice!"

Hermione raised her brows bumped together in a scowl, before she knows it, barged ahead to mince her way up to Alice. She tilted her head and pressed her lips, glancing at Alice. Hermione and Alice are rivals, that'll never change. She always felt insecurity, the day Hiram blew the bomb to her he'd an affair with Alice and had a child together. She was kept in the dark until, Veronica high school graduation, when he finally, spoke up telling her everything. 

"Fancy seeing you're the first to welcome me, Hermione." She stretched out her legs in front of her.

"Don't look too comfortable, Alice." Lips pursed like she'd been chewing a lemon rind.

Battled his way through the melee, watching the two women want to murder each other, as their eyes burned with hatred. He knew they didn't get along with each other, knowing his infidelity affected Hermione every day that passed. She didn't say anything, but he knew deep down she was hurt and reminded she'd to share Hiram with Alice.

"Ladies." Hiram made a firm and precise movement toward them.

"Look who decided to join the party," Alice smirked.

He stands in personal space, with his body positioned to Hermione, holding his hands together in front of a crotch. He drooped of his head, moving his body, whispered words to her earlobe. "Look Hermione, I know you've some bad blood, going on between you two."

"Don't make a scene where people are watching don't embarrass me." Tilted her head to one side listening. Hermione knows Hiram didn't like being made a fool of in front of his business partner. She wasn't in her right senses when she approached, Alice, now there's no going back.

"Give each other a smile." He declared glancing at both of them. "And shake each other."

Hermione's nostril flared, she'll never shake Alice hands let alone be friends with her. That'll be impossible Hiram knows that, "Why's he pushing the issue?"

Alice constantly twirled her hair and tucked it, behind her ears. Hermione lip primed in annoyance. She kept eye contact, but her gaze became glazed, had no choice but to give Alice a grin on the face, indicating to everyone they're friends now. But they weren't. Alice gave an unwarranted smile that made her feel uncomfortable. They doubled handshake within just a minute, Alice's face was struck by the palm of her hand.

"Do you think I'll forget you for snatching Hiram!" she yelled.

"You'll pay for this!" She declared gripping Hermione hair tight, struggling to keep it in balance.

They dragged each other hair, trying to fight for dominant, as the crowd envelope watching them. Hiram couldn't do anything, but narrowed his eyes but watch. They both kept gripping hard, not knowing to be one inch of falling inside the pool. But before Hiram could warn them. Their body fell, hitting colourless tasteless substance. Welcomed to the rhythm of it, feeling the wet and cold sensation of the water, attires got wet so did their hair which was a total mess. Looking at each other with hatred in their eyes, not minding they were in front of the crowd, as they continued, their malice ways until some people came to separate them.

Hiram buries his face, in his hand not to gaze.

.🔱🔱.

Betty shrank into the angry crowd when everyone gathered, watching the drama between her mom and Hermione. She slithered through the door, before finally closing it sallied forth. Betty couldn't go back to her apartment. It was already midnight, and the celebration was ongoing, she wanted alone time with herself, so she decided to come inside and rest. Betty tightened her lips, perceiving the smell of smoke in the living room. Mince her way forward. Stumbling upon a young man facing, his back at her, holding a cigarette in his hand sitting comfortably on the couch, she gasped not uttering a single word. She quickly regained her composure.

"Who're you?" she questioned.

Osmosis waving out of his mouth with passive wind ironically, he held the cigarette with great pride and respect. Quickly roll it back in his mouth inhaling it, before dragging it out continued his passive action smoking fuse of it.

He rose up a tall, erect posture, from a comfort zone avoiding eye contact.

"Excuse me I asked you a question?" She slammed her hands on her hips, arm crooked like sugar jar handles.

He threw his roll-up on the surface floor, ignoring her question. He slushed the substance into pieces, striking it with his footwear.

She raised her eyebrow at his action.

He lazily trailed out, a pack of cigarettes in his front pocket and fish one out in the box and thrust the rest in the bag, put one cigarette in his mouth and light it up with a lighter. He held the roll-up in manner, touch between his knuckles inhaling drawing the smoke right into his lungs, holding it for a few seconds to let it cool. Sexually arousal removed the cigarette away from his mouth, then inhaled it. Not long after, he quickly hung the cigarette immobile in his mouth and slowly released it. 

"The name's Jones, Jughead Jones."

She turned her face, away when he gave her a cocky wink and confident smile.


	3. The name's Jones, Jughead Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks."
> 
> "For what?" He narrowed his eyes.
> 
> "Being there at the right time for saving me from Chuck."
> 
> "You don't need to thank me, Veronica, I'd because I wanted to."
> 
> "I need to thank you for your bravery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∆Warning Mature Content ahead(Smut)∆
> 
> "Now it's our turn. It's our time. This is our fight."  
-Jughead Jones

.🔱🔱.

| 🔱🔱Sunnyside TRAILER PARK 🔱🔱|

|🔱🔱 HOME OF THE SERPENTS 🔱🔱|

_ Before the arrival at the party... _

_ Archie had up and down in his life, losing his dad Fred Andrews at the age of 16; when a notorious gun shooting erupted at Pops one faithful morning. His mom left him behind, travelling around the world not caring about him; when he told her about his dad fatal death. The only family who cared about him was his cousin Jughead and his uncle FP who took him in. He stayed strong even in the bad times, but now his home was going to be taken away, from him and Jughead who grown up cherishing the bad and the right side of the Southside. He admired the shirtless looking muscular built body. He developed through the years of fighting. Raking his finger through his messy red hair, his chest rose and fell with rapid breathing ogling at the mirror stroking an imaginary beard. _

_ "Hiram won't know what hit him." His mind and senses sharpened, making his muscles tightened. _

_ After the bomb was dropped on regarding the Whyte Wyrm not been theirs anymore. The Serpent started doing their research, on the Lodge family, virtually leaving no stone on Info on Hiram daughters. They found something interesting in Hiram daughters. Jughead snapped a sharp salute to Archie when reading the information, to the gang. Excluding Toni, who didn't want to be a part of their scheme. So she kept her distance away from all this. _

  * _Name: Veronica Cecilia Lodge_

  * _Known as Ronnie, Blue Jasmine, V, Raven-haired princess_

  * _Born: New York-Presbyterian Hospital, June 14th, 1994 (age 23)_

  * _Alma mater: NYU_

  * _Occupation: Singer, Owner of La Bonne Nuit_

  * _Parent: Hiram Lodge and Hermione Lodge_

  * _Sibling: Elizabeth Betty _

  * _Name: Elizabeth Betty Lodge _

  * _Known as B, Nancy Drew, The girl next door_

  * _Born: The Sister of Quiet Mercy, August 3rd, 1995 (age 22)_

  * _Alma mater: NYU_

  * _Occupation: Journalist_

  * _Parent: Hiram Lodge and Alice Cooper_

  * _Sibling: Veronica Cecilia Lodge_

_ . _ _🔱🔱_ _._

_ Jughead buried his hand in his hair, rocked back and forth on his heel, with a cigarette comatose motionless in his mouth. His finger gripped on to the picture. _

_ Today marks the two years since Jellybean disappearance. He lowered his eyes, holding a gaze at his childhood picture with his little sister, brings back the good and bad memories. He's so many questions to ask if _ _he ever crosses path with her again. "Why'd she left him?" he always dawdled his motorcycle alongside the road, closing his eyes recalling the memory. He knows, she never wanted to be in deep water with the gang. But she didn't have to leave everything behind. He'll have still understood if she didn't want any part with the Serpent, but she left without warning._

_ He raised brows knitted in a frown, jamming the picture in his front pocket and thrust out an unfamiliar image of a woman, unrelenting staring at her features. He motioned his hand away from playing with his hair. Wrapping his finger on his roll-up, pulling it out of his mouth before thrusting it back, consumed by his emotions. He pulled it out lazily aroused, as It moved in a zig-zag orientation, watching it fade away in a second. It became a hot sensation dragging it down, as he inhaled the cigarette wrapped around his finger, held running it down his system. His eyes were a sign of eye bag, prove of his addiction to it, he quickly thrust it out of his mouth watching the smoke disappear looking up and down, with his eyes gawked on the picture. _

_ Her reflect were bewitching, not denying her sandy blonde hair loose around her elbow. She was catchy in the thought, having a light-toned skin tone with olive-green eyes, that portrays its skin. She was gazing at the camera, not catching sight that she was captured in the background. Was a stare open-mouthed lost in the world of alluring eyes, didn't observe when Archie came squinted furtively forth outside. _

_ "One day that little cigarette you adored gonna kill you, Serpent Prince." He started snapping a finger, to the cigarette wrapped around Jughead's finger. _

_ Jughead takes the last few puffs of his cigarette. Placing it with his butt between his middle finger and thumb, taking note if it not lit before finally throwing it on the ground. Continuously to stare at the angel in the picture. _

_ "Let it, I'II die peacefully in its casket." He scoffed grasping the photo tight pushing it back in his pocket. _

_ "Jughead, you can't keep doing-" _

_ "Wait, I'm not finished yet!" He raised his voice interrupting Archie. _

_ He mimicked his head at Archie glancing. "I like to add something." _

_ "May I?" He quizzed, bulging his eyes like a twelve-year-old. _

_ Archie dropped with astonishment perplexed contemplating him. "Was he finally gonna listen to me, about his smoking addiction habit?" _

_ He mused cocking his head tilting to, one side to listen. _

_ "As we talked about earlier, go after the Raven-haired princess." He gave Archie a motion picture star grin. "While I go after, Nancy Drew." _

_ Archie gazed with a dairy animal eyes dazed, he wasn't expecting Jughead to change the subject. Sometimes Archie never understood his cousin personality. It was strange for him to think of it, Jughead who he's grown up with, related to him by blood, but never once has he share his deep thought with him. Bipolar to get to figure out how he thinks and handle the task. _

_ "Let go, we can't be late for the party." He educated hauling out, the car keys from his pocket and tossed, to Archie wide opened palms. Archie moaning went down, rapidly in Jughead wide ears. Jughead grinned, spinning around sauntering ceaselessly long-legging, dance crosswise over, to where the car was a park. _

_ "How're you gonna, pull it off?" Archie hypothesised, giving a mirthless giggle. _

_ Jughead lingered at a standstill, for a while at the spot scouring a hand, over his faint stubble. All of a sudden, his clothes all sudden felt excessively tight. He tugged at his blazer collar and turned around. _

_ "What do you mean?" He shuffled forward and frowned. _

_ "C'mon Jug, we both know, you never had a girlfriend." _

_ "Or even slept with anyone," Archie added, massaging the back of his neck. "You find sex repulsive." _

_ He bawled, hugging his arms across his chest. "Sex doesn't make, a relationship work!" _

_ "Relationship is built on trust, and I not having a girlfriend, is none of your business!" _

_ "Do you hate women, except for your best friend Toni? That you find, sex unattractive?" _

_ "Stop!" He boomed, putting a hand over his ears. _

_ "Archie, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" He screeched pivoting his heel, toward the car. _

_ Archie rested his jaw, in his palm and looked thoughtful. _

_ "Let go." He twitched his head to Archie bearing. "Or do I need, to drag you?" _

_ He sighed, bumbled cross to the scene; where Jughead situated, beside the car. He unbinds the door, typically using the car keys, led the way in setting a foot and bounced in the car seat, with Jughead barging in, at the right-hand side. Archie adjusted the mirror, to see clearly through it. _

_ "Where'd you get these suits, for us in such a short notice?" Archie questioned cocking his head. _

_ "Reggie Mantle," Jughead explained, putting on the safety belt. _

_ Archie rubbed his eye, not satisfied with his answer. He knew Jughead wouldn't give him a direct answer, how he convinced Reggie to provide them with, the suit they're wearing. One thing Archie knew was that the Mantle family has a debt to pay to the Serpent. He put on a seat belt and squeezed his foot on the brake, putting the car key on the ignition and pivoted it clockwise. He investigated his shoulder and turned his head to get a great view. Clutching the direction wheel to one side, to make the car switched. Then utilised the brake to hinder at that point, continue forward until it arrived at it cause of stop that point, continues to move again, exchanging path out and about. _

_ . _ _🔱🔱_ _._

_ Their nystagmic eyes missing nothing, keeping a close eye on Hiram and Hermione. Seeing them give a firm palm to palm handshake to companion and colleague, all during are that time dancing over the floor chipper. In a matter of days, they'll snatch their cover in the soil, the eye flashed that Archie and Jughead gave the Serpent as an oath, returning home victorious. The time tick, running forward and back, Archie checked the time on his wrist, grew impatient tapping his fingers. There wasn't a sign of Hiram daughters anywhere; he stared each time at the entrance. "Were they even coming?" _

_ Jughead's fingers stroke, its wayfinding itself meddling with his pocket. He needed a smoke, being in Hiram den was suffocating him, licit to be here. He darts his eyes, glimpsing around looking at everyone laughing, joking and making side talks. He didn't belong in this world of luxury, class and elegance. His gaze fixed, on someone he hasn't seen in years. Mary Andrews, who battled in, showing off aesthetic quality dress gone limp, in the heat glammed fashion trilling in. _

_ "Damn it! She's back in Riverdale!" _

_ "Why didn't she tell Archie?!" _

_ "Some mother she's." He grumbled, blowing out his cheek. _

_ Archie flinched when he saw his mom; he couldn't believe she was here in the party of a man, who wanted to destroy the extinct of the Southside. He pushed his feet, ahead bursting his approach, to raged where she was, when he saw Jughead screwed up over situated his body at his front. Archie hostile stare him, with a glare. _

_ "Don't, isn't worth it." He clutched his hand over, Archie's chest. _

_ Archie shook his head, with that assurance Jughead draw away his hand. It didn't take a minute after seeing Mary Andrews. They slaw-jawed and smacked their forehead; when they saw Betty and Veronica walking their thighs shook along heave. _

_ They've been far off from them, couldn't see them correctly but could recognise the vehemence, all around the two beautiful women. They witness, a moneyed jet black hair guy cocked of the walk to the two girls. They marched forward to view near what was happening, the guy seems their class and dressed sophistically opulent. _

_ Jughead's eye obscuring held a sour expression, he waved his clench hand when he saw Betty looked down in the mouth, looking sideways. "Dude, wouldn't you be able to see, she's awkward?" _

_ Archie scratched his head. "Why isn't Veronica doing anything?" _

_ Archie wasn't enjoying what exists between his two eyes. Nick was holding Betty possessive, without wanting to and even kiss her which even distraught it most noticeably awful. His eyes headed out, to where Veronica's eyes shift contact. _

_ "Why's she looking at that guy, who talking to a pretty lady?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_ Archie saw Veronica rectified her hips away, from Nick and Betty pus ishing ahead, keeping her shoulder upright and back proceeding with the mood. _

_ "Wish me luck." He gave Jughead a thumb up. "Go save your girl, Nancy Drew." _

_ Jughead's eyes widened and stared into space. _

_ "She's not my girl!" _

_ "We'll see about that Jug. She's yours, wouldn't you realise it yet?" He set his fingers around Jughead's shoulder and rapidly ventured away, bursting ahead to get up to speed with Veronica. _

_ Jughead breath animated, he needed to release his clench at Nick, for treating Betty as if she was a commodity he purchased. "She's a human being for god sake." He was a defeatist, he fled from everything when it turns difficult. He keeps his distance from them, deviates his body to another position. _

_ . _ _🔱🔱_ _._

_ Chuck Clayton is a definite experience of an ostensibly attractive, tall guy with dark coloured cleaned with shaven hair, dark chocolate eyes built shaped body. Veronica smiles with eye and mouth, gazing at his perfect features as time permits. But reality showed itself to the place, she didn't know him well to be in a relationship, she'd doubt about him. Now her doubt was confirmed, catching sight of him at the party with Josie McCoy. She totally forgot to text him, regarding her attending her dad celebration and wouldn't be able to show up at Pop's, tonight as planned. She didn't expect to see him, here now, she'll catch him red-handed. _

_ Veronica tramped further, with her hips rocking in motion heels. Bumping into some waiters at the way. She didn't note someone was following her from behind but kept his distance. _

_ Archie turned around, lazily stilled for a while, then shift one foot to the other; until he sees Veronica pause at a cause, splayed fingers to cover her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know-how. Archie had a straight mouth looking down. He wasn't the one who caused her pain, but soon he'll be. _

_ Veronica unfastens her purse, with her fingerprint. Haul out her phone out of her wallet, and send a text to Chuck. _

_ V**eronica: Where're you? ** _

_ **Veronica: Are you still at Pops?** _

_ **Veronica: I'm on my way, please wait for me, ok.** _

_ Chuck stuffed his hand out his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, after hearing it vibrate. He wore an old fashion dinner suit. Chuck stared with a complete eye, it was a text from Veronica. He totally forgot about her, quickly skimmed through the message reading every last bit of it. _

_ "She's on her way to Pop's!!" He struggled for air. "He's so doomed." _

_ "What's wrong Chuck?" Josie asked, swaddling her arms all over his neck. _

_ "Nothing babe." He swivelled his head and gave her a fake smile. _

_ He quickly turned his phone silent and shoved it back, in his pocket. He was gonna find a way to reply Veronica, without Josie knowing. Josie and Chuck have been dating 4 months, in secret before he applied for a job to be Nick St. Clair bodyguard. The first time he set his eyes on Veronica; he knew he wanted both Josie and Veronica from himself, only him. _

_ A dull ache in Veronica's heart, she didn't want to tears well, she been through a lot of shit with dad and mom not anymore. She was done being nice to everyone. She yanked her hair, balling her fist on it. Archie gasped, wanting to stop what she's doing. Everyone continued their business, ignoring her tantrum. _

_ "They don't call me, Raven-haired princess for nothing! I'm more deadly, than my dad, if you think I'm a pond." _

_ She emerged in their front, positioned her body to Chuck, who widened his eye. He was unable to move sweat dripping his face, uncontrollably for a while, processing what was in front of him. Taking note that Veronica protected her body, by turning her shoulder having a quick chat with Josie in front of his presence. He looked away when he saw Veronica's eyes, on him, quickly stared down, pretending to be adjusting his bow tie. After a few minutes, he drew a long breath, hearing the two girls giggle with excitement, about something said. Chuck had trouble maintaining eye contact with both of them. He sighed in relief when Josie, excused herself, leaving Veronica and Chuck alone. He clasped his hands over his head, fixing his gaze at her. _

_ Everything stayed silent for a while, no one says a word to each other; she touched her hand on her heart, waiting for him to say the words, she wanted to hear so badly. His jaw tensed with anger, expectation all of a sudden, Veronica was muted throughout the time he was near her. Chuck tried to grabbed her upper arm, but fist wrapped in a clench raged landed his jawline, with a power resonate making his body to lean against the floor. Everyone turned their attention to them but quickly away. _

_ "Sorry, to stop your plan, I'm not one to be a mess with." She pointed the finger at him. _

_ "Ve-Veronica w-why?" He puzzled, standing up on his feet shrugging. _

_ "Why're you really asking me why?! You lie to me Chuck, you didn't tell me you were in a relationship with Josie McCoy. I don't know long how this relationship has blossomed between you two. It doesn't give you the right to used me as your escape when your relationship is in a bad state. I always had my doubt about you, that why I never gave in, when you kept pressuring me to be in a relationship with you." _

_ His body tensed, hearing it from her mouth. _

_ "Veronica we can start over, I'm gonna break up with Josie right now, if you want. Just don't say that again, I love you." _

_ Veronica smirked, she wasn't actually sure if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but he confirmed without hesitation. A throbbing vein in her neck. "I'm not the one you should love, pretty boy, go find someone else!" _

_ "Veronica." Chuck tried again to grab her hand, but she flings his hand away. _

_ He gave flirtatious behaviour; she was ready to slam her fist on his face anytime, soon if he keeps on persisting. She felt hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her swift up in the air, taking her by surprise. Chuck's body was positioned toward her, looking dazed as she was, she couldn't see the guy face clearly. _

_ "Stop pissing her off," Archie said, looking down at woman, wrapped in his fingers. _

_ "And, who're you?" Chuck inquired, folding his arms. _

_ "I don't answer to anyone, jerk!" _

_ Chuck's hands tightened into a fist, leaning closer to Archie, who let go of Veronica to stand on her feet. Veronica held up her palms; she didn't want a fight to escalate here. When she saw Chuck was had unclenched his fist. She held her finger up to her lips, whirled around feasting one's eyes, at Archie handsome feature. He was a tall, muscular built man with pale skin, messy red hair and brown eyes. Veronica flings her hair so suddenly, giving him a peck on his cheek. She glanced over her shoulder gazing at Chuck, she smiled congealed then melt in horror. Continue eye contact with Chuck, who was unable to move. When she saw Chuck hasn't fully recovered yet, she grabbed Archie's upper arm dragged him with her, inside the mansion. _

_ . _ _🔱🔱_ _._

_ They expanded at one another's eyes simultaneously. Veronica settled her left hand on Archie's sleeves handsomely tailored dressed, like he's fleeing a fire groom. Lifting her right hand held together, with a purse for a second before, dropping at her sides once again. _

_ Unrelenting staring, pupils dilated eye glanced over her legs showing off. he widened his eyes, rubbing the nape of his neck. No longer listening to what Veronica was saying about what happened earlier. She takes notes he avoided eye contact her eyes blinked owlishly meeting his always shifty eyes. A look flashed her legs, Veronica curled lips, moved her hand off his sleeve firmly, doing a high five swinging her hand, at Archie's one-sided cheek. She gazed with diary creature's eyes, before beating her eyes shut. _

_ He footed rear, hunched to look short and stroked hands-on his cheek, spell staring alert and to the right; before whacking his skin handling it in shame. He drew in a long breath before, looming closer fixed his gape: at the famous Veronica Lodge, who hasn't free her eyes from the darkness. _

_ "I deserve it, all of it. The slap, your anger, unleash it on me because I'm prepared to face, the consequence of my actions, towards you." _

_ "I just showed, I'm no different from that guy. who hurt you deeply tonight. I'm ashamed of myself, for looking at you inappropriately manner, with dirty thought in mind, I allowed it to consumed me." _

_ She urged her vision; to consent to depart of the gloom. And adventure the sight of brightness; passing through a medium. Averting stare at the soul; in front of her, and shortly jointly entitling her views jumped on closed. Consenting it to retain it independent will, for a moment; repeating the same effort, until she set free it forth. _

_ "Are you really, regretful?" She questioned, with a soft tone of voice. _

_ He nodded his head vigorously. _

_ She slumped her shoulder, taking note he'd trouble to make eye contact with her, he curled into a still position. Battling his own demons; made her heart soften her. She's never holding a grudge on anyone but didn't want guilt to eat her up, so finally made a decision. _

_ She gave a contagious smile, curved to the lips. "Ok, I've forgiven you." _

_ A genuine sigh exited his lips, as his essence sense vast solace fastened around him. "She forgave me, yes!" he tossed his hands in the mood, spotting his dishevelled hair, declining on his face. _

_ She guffawed out crackly boisterous like a synagogue alarm. At Archie outrageous behaviour, chiming with momentum, reproducing around it; hitting her like a kiss needle. She doesn't know his name, this was the first time she meeting face to face with a guy; without catching his name. _

_ "How ironic?" She subsided the tone of her voice. _

_ He waggled his eyebrows, gaping fanning her heat face with her head. She gazed at one's eyes forking his fingers through his hair, she felt this heat and wetness forming between her legs only god know long, take it before, she jumped on him lustily. _

_ She clasped her hands behind her back. As she drew nearer to make an erect posture. The warmness of the soft circumstance bewitched her. Eyeballing Archie as he leaned back cocking his head left and rolled his eyes to the right corner of the ceiling, of the living room. _

_ "Thanks." _

_ "For what?" He narrowed his eyes. _

_ "Being there, at the right time, for saving me, from Chuck." _

_ "You don't need to, thank me, Veronica, I'd because I wanted to." _

_ "I need to thank you, for your bravery." _

_ He lowered his head gradually, his wide eyebrows action concurrently with thrilling dim, dull, complexion eye matching Veronica angelic fuzzy light tone. Before hoisting eyebrow heeding the gesture, to where its playful mood takeover. Delicately splaying her ring finger swiftly; across his chest, experience a blow glow radiating fire, passing through their systems. _

_ "If I were you, I wouldn't stare too much. I'm known to bring men, into temptation." _

_ He chuckled at her statement. _

_ "Why shouldn't, I stare?" _

_ "This is why." _

_ She leaned forward, closing the distance between them. _

_ Her raven-haired, match made in heaven collided with his gorgeous ginger hair. Feeling an instant spark with their forehead pressed each other. With the impact of their noses touching, motioned his head to angle sideways. Every touch meant a breakthrough to him, watching her feel flow awaking the fire in his desire eyes. Gape staring at her lips; with her eyes closed, placed a finger on his chest; as the temptation was undeniable _.

_ "W-We sh-shouldn't be do-doing this." She patted her finger on his brim. _

_ "We both want this. No going back, now." _

_ She jerked her finger, away from his lips. _

_ Her eyes were still pummeled shut offer ear to the flow of the ambience. Following her sense, feeling each other skin impacting, the longing accepting control; as her lips gravitating forward, welcoming Archie for a delicious kiss. _

_ No ifs, and or buts in their brains their lips gradually match encountering sweet sensation. Brushing against one another inclination their bodies, finding a caring musicality of predominant between investigating one another. Veronica left finger went down the stone and forward contacting the tip of the necktie, while another raking finger into his appealing ginger hair. _

_ Raking fingers into Archie's hair rock and forth, as lip parted forward deepening the kiss. Moving her arms around his neck. _

_ So mesmerised kneading against one's another, their moment unhurriedly fades moving toward to a limit. The corporal craving breathed nevertheless swaddled in their passionate eyes. They diverted their lips; as the air in their lungs shortened as of result of their make-out session. Quickly alarm their senses to normal; as they quick breathing and pulse, cradling their forehead against each other. _

_ "I never got your name." She proclaimed atmospheric, a distance between them. _

_ He snatched her left hand and splayed it, on his palm lifting up, until it arrives at his lips and set, a sweet kiss on it. " Its Archie, Archie Andrews at your services." _

_ She blushed, tugged her hand, aside from his clamp." You can flatter me more when you're on my arms, more often." _

_ Veronica's plan was only to get back at Chuck for what he'd to her, that was why she grabbed Archie's arms paced to the entrance of the apartment. Without thinking of the consequence; when Cheryl saw them unintentionally rushing out of the door who concluded while seeing them intertwine their hands together, that they were going to her room. But that wasn't Veronica had in mind, she just wanted to talk to him, which's why she took him to the living room. She didn't think one night, will cause a conflict in her mind and body, she couldn't back out what her mind is saying. _

_ "Follow me," she uttered. _

_ "Where?" he mouthed. _

_ "You'll find out soon Archiekins." _

_ Archie tilted his head, to gazed at their intertwined hands. Motioned their bodies to faced forward began to sprint running so fast, that he thought his legs were going to explode. As she pumped her legs gaining momentum slapping the concrete until slowly paused toward the bearing of a front door; as they drew out harsh breathing faster. _

_ She veered her head, darting back and forth inched forward, jerked their hands away from each other, oriented toward the door of Hiram's office. _

_ "Was she really gonna do this?" _

_ Goosebumps raised over, as she never wonders of herself having dirty thought in her mind. Still, with Archie, it was a whole different ball game. _

_ She switched her head, to glimpse to the direction of Archie, glinting him thrust his pelvis and face back her attention, on the door. _

_ He wouldn't deny it wasn't attracted to her, she was breathtaking and venomous and beautiful. He was sure she was comfortable, to get along if he plays his card right. _

_ Archie raised his eyebrow, sighting Veronica lowered her body down. Leering at the carpet dragging it up and thrusting her finger, toward it sensing an item, underneath it raising up the key, before jiggling it into the lock. Widely exerted force on the handle, the door throwing it to open; as she saw total darkness, envelope the room. _

_ "Come on in," she announced. _

_ He swaggered inside Hiram's office, glimpsing at his surrounding, it was not that dark. Still, the reflection from outside was reflecting around the office: the shelves were arranged correctly with books sequentially in order, a table at the right side placed with a lamp and furniture closer to the table. _

_ She shut the door quietly and pulled off her sling-back open-toed shoes. Motioning gradually, with endeavour consciously Archie throw his body back colliding with the harsh wall. With no place to escape as their gazes at one's another meet hungrily waiting for the next move, as their noses touch each other, without breaking eye contact _.

_ They drew their lips near in margin. Ultimately they touched another, as one of them gasps due the high pleasure. Coming from as their groan and moan were heard. Archie uses the opportunity to slip in his tongue as both of them push each other over the edge. Clenching each other muscle, fighting to keep dominant. As Veronica digging her nail on his neck, fighting back slipping her tongue to over throne Archie, sense his body trembling bit by bit. _

_ Deviated from one another, as they try to catch their breath, from their instant kiss. _

_ He hurled his suit and necktie, to land on the concrete floor. Veronica's eyes followed his movement, seeing him undoing the button of shirt swiftly pulled it off him, joining the rest of his clothes. _

_ Her toes fast pace motioned walk on the concrete ground, facing her back leading the way, she rucked his shirt up pulling off him, as they eye never left sight of one's another, with their lips purse. _

_ He gently lovingly placed his lips, sucking her neck skin into his mouth. Loudly a high displayed of pleasure harsh uncontrollably coming out of her lips. Darkly heating the moment trailing her fingers caress his neck. In action splayed his hand across her waist, exerting the agent of force to gravitate her body explosively, in the air hooking her legs around Archie's core. As they hovered over to desperately, the attraction had grown more rapidly than before. Edging the desk reaching the frame of reference hurriedly settling Veronica to sit down at the large grey antique desk, with propel force, fling the paper off the table sharply. _

_ The puff of wind correlates with his harsh breath gust swoon over the verge of her neck. Outspreading left finger impetus her hips and right finger coordinate to her lower back. Letting his breath tickle her ear, he stirred his head consciousness a light kiss bustling it absently from her neck shivering her. Ordinance it incrementally with cautiously their lips sync one's another. Shifting the arrow of his fingers encircles her waist. She draped her fingers over his neck, as she affectionately lured it off with their forehead smack each other. Their eyes locked on like magnet touching the broad of her shoulder. Tugged off the dress to fall her waist, desperately, his hand traced itself back to her waist, unveiling her bra. _

_ He shifted step by step with his body bent to undo his shoe laze, release his feet on the cold floor throwing the shoes anywhere to join the rest his belonging, on the ground. He saw Veronica marched on her feet, the rest of the dress fall down on the floor, he slacked mouth glimpsing only with bra and undies, on which made him wet on his pant. _

_ She bestowed a slow and sexy smile, footstep onward running fingers lightly over his wrist. Actionable, they brushed their lips over each other's hands travelled to her lower back, unclasping her bra. Enthusiastic sensitivity her breast shockwave him. They were over the edge. The spark drawing them closer to explore one's another ended in a second, as their hearts beat drag out faster than like trip-hammer opposing the motion. Sensing the emptiness of each other lips, panting now from their passionate moment trying to catch up with the air enveloping them as their forehead impact one another, averting their eyes flawless on themselves with memories of their moment flashing back, in an instant bringing a smile, on the corner of their lips. _

_ Her body was once again relaxed sitting on the edge of the desk, Archie scanned her breast in adoration, settling his hand over it rubbing them. She was enjoying what he was doing to her and pause his gesture. _

_ "They're beautiful, just beautiful." _

_ She covered her face with her fingers. _

_ He motioned above his fingers, to come into contact with both of her legs; as he firmly directing, them apart to pushed his weight between them. _

_ He bowed his head, to ogled her breast pressing his fingers through; as he drew his face to closer to it wanting, to taste her nipple. He parted mouth to release his tongue, tweaking her nipple, applying more pressure: she moaned out of harshness, raking nails through his hair squeeze. He lazily trailed kiss and lick down her abdomen. His eyes gaze shared meaningful contact with her until broke, his gaze travelled below her undies which he knew he'd to taste, knowing she was horny as he was. He slowly tugging off her undies _ ;_ until she gripped his hand, to move any forward than its. _

_ "Archie wait!" He stared brazenly into her eyes. _

_ "My purse it's missing!" _

_ He scratched head, looked up and down trying to remember when last he saw her with her purse. But couldn't get a hint, he once-over left and right stepping lightly to turned his heel, hoping he'll be unable to look, for her purse. She gripped his upper left arm, squeeze his eyebrow at her action. _

_ "Wait, forget about it ok, it doesn't matter!" _

_ His eyes gazed at hers in a lot of understanding. _

_ "May she saw it ruined their intimate?" _

_ She parted her lips; as if she wanted to say more but contemplated it. _

_ "What?" he asked. _

_ "You don't need to passionately, worship my body. I want to do this quickly, with no interrupt don't want anyone marches in this office, with us caught red-handed." _

_ "I agree with you, I don't think, I ever want to experience, that type of embarrassment." _

_ "Do you want, to pull it off?" Her gaze met where his eye staring, at undies full with darkening desire. _

_ She was not ever just who was more to do it, "Was it he or herself?" that will remain, a point-blank in her mood. _

_ She urged him to go ahead; as he slipped off her undies from knees, throwing on the ground. _

_ "So where were we? Right, what do you want?" _

_ "I need you badly, that it hurt," she begged. _

_ He pursed to his lips, to say something. _

_ "I'm on pills.Now slid it in!" _

_ "Your wish is my command, princess." He raised his hand in a salute. _

_ He unbuckled the belt of his pant, deeming to drop on his knees, footing out of it only wearing boxers on. Veronica glanced at the bulge in his pant. Twinkle star curves beautiful on the surface of her feature, she gripped his length off his boxers; as he grunted out loud arise from his mouth playing with his inner things. _

_ "You drive me to sin, _ _Veronica."_

_ "You're unbelievable." _

_ "Am I?" _

_ They digging fingers into their back. The sweat filling in their bodies with combine flushing. He rested his left hand steadily scraped his length, for a jiffy before inserted his complicated beating size. In her fold massaging it on the edge of her fold quiver sinfully, release out her mouth under his torment. Laid to rest himself inside her. Enabling her to adapt to his size after some minute, both developing articulation of degree. Their screaming of grunt and outcry equally jammed the space. They leaned forward their lips. Cradling their forehead discreetly swabbing each other subsiding the cry, rolling their tongue around their aching into each other hips, with a sharp inclination. _

_ Illusion fading to black the energy compressing low in the gut as they both attained their high. _

.🔱🔱.

|🔱🔱 Now 🔱🔱 |

"The name's Jones, Jughead Jones."

She turned her face away when he gave her a cocky wink and confident smile. She bit the edge of her base lips, her look dashing left, and appropriate for anything to hands hold onto. He reminded her of a puzzling man in a novel she read who tips his cap low, ducks his jaw into his jacket neckline and grovels in the shadows. Betty unblinking spotlight her eyes on his baffling grin, he was the adorable and attractive looking man. Who propelled her to lay her jaw on her palm watch him do his thing. Betty didn't comprehend herself; she didn't do well with outsiders particularly those who break into someone apartment without warning. Her brain was isolated in some numerous speculations in a day. 

_ Is he a serial killer? _ She shut her eye reclining. _Was he send to murder her whole family?_

She knew her dad had so many enemies. 

_ Could this person be one of them? _

Despite everything she still hasn't recognised Hiram as her father, she doesn't need any mischief to come to him, especially her family.

She opened her eyes, lifting her chin. Glancing in his eyes as he cocked one eyebrow, grinning with a cigarette in his mouth a while later tossed his keep going cigarette crushing it on the ground.

She tapped her lips with one finger, "Gee possibly not."

Jughead shifted his weight from one foot to the other, shoving his hands in his pocket. His shadow was turning out to be more tirelessness to her, the faltering her development turned out to be increasingly apparent as his feet pointed inwards.

"Kindly stop!" She snapped away, clasping her fingers into her delicate palms," Don't come any nearer!"

She hung on clasping her palm, she was sure it left an imprint that couldn't be overlooked on this day she wasn't acting. Naturally, she felt her losing herself as he disregarded her solicitation.

"For what reason should I?" Betty gazed him down when he hauled out his hand from his pocket and contacted her face." I simply need to talk."

Her skin was delicate just he envisioned it to be, she wouldn't like to spend a glance at him. He didn't make a fuss over he didn't need her to like him in their first encounter. They'll get along as time run by.

It felt harsh and unreasonable one moment clasping her palms—the other leading to a disaster. Out of lungs as the air has dry out for a long time in a vacuum. Making the earth feel like a void. The sound of heartbeat hammering all over her body with high resonate voluntary sound. Choking and harmful, she feels like all hope was lost a slowly as her, the rate of heart rapidly continue its pace of speedrunning baring her teeth. Her body trembled as the sound travelled with velocity shrieking and stabbing every part of her. 

She scoured her fingers across his chest, applied vitality to unlimited their bodies against one another to be snapped separated.

"Hey!" He wrinkled forehead wandered forward to fix his suit.

Betty's eyes shot delayed and thought back. Observed Jughead coming she pushed her body to move. At an incredible pace like a cheetah swinging her hand's rock to and fro inclining forward meeting corners on the ways until finally reaching the bearing of her former room. A lacklustre smile surfaced on her face. When she finally approaches the front door of her former place. Before she could have slithered through Jughead settled his hands around her throwing her head conscious across his chest. She tried to break free, but he was bent on holding her to himself. She looked down and away from his eyes worried he'll find out deep secret she hasn't told anyone. She didn't want it to be found out by outsider barely knew and met today.

"L-Let go of me Ju-Jughead!!" 

"No." He knitted his brow. "Not until you tell me why you're running away from me."

"I don't know you.Why do you care?!" Betty fumed.

He stooped his head, he wasn't sure why cared for her all Jughead knows he just did and that was all that matter. 

He released her fingers her head still resting on his chest. Staring in her eyes, she pushed his body away from her and barged her clench fist in his direction punching his manhood, he clutched his hands in front of his crotch, he couldn't believe she did this to him.

"Enough!" he bawled.

He flushed his face storming toward her. Shoved Betty in a corner and grabbed her upper arm, she flinched overthrown by the darkness, remembering what happened during her encountered with Nick today.

"_Look at me." He said to her, grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter. "Do you need a drink?"_

_ "No!" She increased her pitch in voice, folding her arms not glancing at him. _

_ Nick lifted his shoulder in a half shrug waving the waiter away, her forehead puckered frustrated, gritting his teeth. _

_ "What's wrong with you?" He clenched his hands in a dirty fist, and forcefully grabbed her upper arms tightly squeezing it. _

_ "Nick you're hurting me." She whimpered, squinting her eyes shut. _

_ "Open your eyes, you whore!" He cursed, running a knuckle forcefully down her cheek. _

_ "Can't you see we're destined to be?" He eyes rolled skyward forcefully opening her eyes as she bottoming her lip jutting out. "Your dad will never allow you to be free of me so better behave. _

_ "Open your eyes, you whore!" _

_ "Open your eyes, you whore! _"

The bitter taste in her mouth. Emotions running rampant as her vision blurred as the focus enhanced on the darkness, winning it way shutting herself in a deep dream in the arms of Jughead.

.🔱🔱.

Nick's eyes glared at Jughead, stepping away from Betty's room. Nick moved again, drifting over the entryway. Devising it unclosed and forward his heels on dapple floor edging inches nearer to her bed, his boots making tumult vibration hitting the floor. He gave saucer-peered toward jolt that it didn't wake Betty up as of now. He put his hand behind his head, clutching his feet on her bed. He rubbed his black eyes with blood rushing through his vein.

He toyed with her locked hair. "I don't know what that guy was doing in your room earlier, but I don't care."

"It's your fault I almost raped Cheryl tonight, if not for Veronica and a red-headed guy coming to her rescue."

"I would've." He declared twirling a finger to his temple.

After he was humiliated by Cheryl with Betty standing static. Not saying a word allowing Cheryl to send him away without complaining Nick wanted revenge he waited for the perfect time to strike. When he saw that Cheryl leave Betty's side during Hiram speech and going outside of the building, he followed her and trapped her against a car but didn't know people were watching him from sight. It didn't expect to get a black eye tonight. Now he thinks about it his muscle contracted.

"Look what they'd to me." He jerked his thumb toward his black eye. "It's your fault I'm in this mess."

"I'll make your life a living hell." He pressed a hand to her cheeks. "You're stuck with me forever I'll sure of that."

Nick lifted his feet away from her bed, gesturing away. "Juggie, Juggie please don't leave me." Betty stretched her hand forth, turning from one position to the another, gripping the blanket.

Nick ground his teeth, kicking his feet, shuffle involuntary after hearing what Betty gave utterance in her sleep. He was so angry he was going to hurt her if he doesn't leave here. Slamming his eyes shut, trying to control his emotion, it got worse brandished his fist. His nerve tinged while opening his eyes lumbering cross out of the door closing with the impact he didn't care if she wakes up her feelings never matter to him as he stops moving. 

Creased, his brow grounding his teeth, fixed his gaze on Hiram's office door. The blood in his vein travelled all part of a body. Wrapped together with his clench as he sallied forth. Unlocking the door with his personal key, his eye gaze rock and on for any intruder coming in before he before stormed it down shut.

His eagle eye gaze left and right. Before lifting his finger on the socket turned on the light, glimpsing hovering over marched his boot on the ground to Hiram's private desk piled up with document. He freezes and stares with a complete eye. At beautiful dashing portrait, it was fascinating well drawn to describe creativity. Emotion longed buried in human expression and body language. Nick trailed to where the picture was frustration crinkled his eye instantly. Without doubt, run his knuckle on it, he looked down and away before he does something he'll regret. And he briefly glimpsed at the portrait of Hiram with a hostile glare.

"You're right when you told me on our first encounter everyone has a motive with a price to pay. Everyone has a desire to accomplish everything. They want even if it means betraying everyone on the way. I've one I want to share that interest you, my motive is to destroy you everything you loved Hiram Lodge!!" 

"Just kidding I could never hurt you." He gave a bitter laugh. "It's Betty I want to hurt."

He stepped back away from the portrait smacking palm against his puckered forehead, ramming his boot into his hem, frustrated. "Damn it this is not my day!"

Shifted his body from feet to the other. Edging closer to the door fiddled with the doorknob drew a long breath, always biting his lips hurtle his eyes around the quietness. Soft, timid surrounding beating his eyes shut feeling the calm. Free wind at full tilt stamina on the door violently colliding his face. And entire body weakens on the ground as Veronica gazed through the office fixed on Nick's face.

"W-What're y-you doing h-here?!" Veronica's lips screwed into stepping back and coming forth.

She curled her lips with icy contempt as she pries at his bruise around his nose, minor cut on the eyes, lips and broken bones watching him struggle dragged his feet up but found itself on the ground.


	4. Meeting the Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wandered with labour elegance treading her orientation when they slithered closer; he looked away, ready to strutted into his room. She laid her hand on his shoulder. Black rings beneath her eyes had become discoloured.
> 
> "Where've you been?" she inquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is fucking long. A lot of crying and sadness

.🔱🔱.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

\- _Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge_

______________

_5 weeks later_

_______________

With a wide range of space occupied in a mass of the dusk, spread it evil around the surface of the earth. Showering with partial gloom, overshadow the land, which's been deprived the dignity, of the glorious feature of attainment of bewitching lightning, never stroke again.

An arose swift breeze blasted hungrily cosy the mansion, like an enchantment mat in the mood. The blow of fragile fuse scent of the coffee lit up the dining area. Driving familiarity, within the aura, focusing on the coffee let abrupt sadness depleted her intuition fleeing no gateway. Irrationally let the blood within her vessel influence the internal impulse. Before she knew the meaning of her actions. She let her hand swindled her, clenching her fist on the coffee. Scrutinising its decline as its territory and pour on the exposed floor. With mug assaulted into a part on wherever around the region.

She stroked her robe sets pyjamas. Hermione has never shown her weak side of her in front people she felt hostility toward especially Alice Cooper. Hearing Alice name made her body radiated with rage. Her eyes couldn't stop the tears coming out of her eyes. It feels foreign to know she hasn't cried for years, because of Hiram infidelity weakening her body every day.

_Why'd Alice come into their lives?! Why?!_

Hermione glared at the entrance door for the fifth time this gloaming, she finally given up he wasn't coming home.

_Where are you, Hiram?!_

_Please come home._

Her hoisted inner-end of her of eyebrows and stayed motionless, audibly heavily pitch resonance, chaperoning with lightning whacked. The entrance door swung opened, striking the wall hard. The marching tone of shoes equates flawlessly with the concrete base. Hiram's hair as black as the moon was uncombed patchily wearing the same clothes he wore during his celebration against the Southside five weeks ago. Hermione's eyes met his, but he broke it off, focusing on an empty air disconnecting them.

He wandered with labour elegance treading her orientation when they were slithered closer, he looked away, ready to strutted into his room. She laid her hand on his shoulder. Black rings beneath her eyes had become discoloured.

"Where've you been?" she inquired.

He gawked at her expressionless.

"It's been 5 weeks, Hiram!" She turned his face to gape into her sights. "Answer me!"

He wrung his eyebrows, snatch away her hands from his face. Her eyes composed a dose of anger and shock. He veered around his heel to a degree as far ahead looming. The colliding magnitude of object smashed on the floor, got his vigilance abruptly deadlock and swivelled around, bordering to her path.

She dilated her eyes when Hiram's hands find its route to her neck. Constricting it tightly, she couldn't breathe, as if an item was obstructing the airflow to the trachea.

"-H-Hi-ram, y-you're h-hurting m-me."

"Don't you dare, play tricks on me again!"

He slackened his claws fingers. Assimilated with the pleasure of pain, passively divergent away from her neck. The severe bruise took a hallmark around her neck, it left an ugly disgust surfacing her neck. She was out of gust, her finger roamed the surface of her neck, she never been this frightened in her life.

_He was ready to strangle her to death._

"That what happened, when you disobey me, Hermione. You got into a fight with Alice when I begged you not to, you humiliated me in front of my associate, and you're asking where've been!"

"This should be a lesson to you, never angrier me again." He mumbled in her ears.

"If this happened again, I'll make sure to send a bullet, to your head. Trust me you know what happened when you're buried feet under."

Her lips outline in a sad line, she was more fearful for her life with Hiram now.

"I understand Hiram, I'm sorry."

He set a soft kiss on her lips, jerked away hastily fulfilling some length between them gave a lazy and erotic smile.

"Inform the family I'm back, we should've breakfast tomorrow."

Hermione stared Hiram turned his heels, and footprint to the direction of their room, when she didn't see any sight of him, a low sighed displayed her lips.

Underside her stares mysterious liquids surging manner off she couldn't hold it anymore, she wrapped her face with her palms. Wailing shakily every part of her body shuddered, granting to hit the base until let in into her emotion and bestowed for it.

.🔱🔱.

| 🔱🔱 8:30 am 🔱🔱 |

| 🔱🔱 Saturday, March 21st, 2018 🔱🔱 |

The trees invite the startling musicality of the air, the flimsy campaign hit the leaves with its current, intently filling the great flash going around the environment.

The coffee heavy, tempting smell, setting around the dining.

In well-disposed assembly, he was in the crisis of problematic hearts. Positioned at his chair traversing one leg, over the other, and smeared his right finger on the table. Fixing his stabbed eyes at his wife and Alice, who were so busy, popping a bite of eggs into their jaws.

The two dazzling moms held up their head upward. Their eyebrows looking confronting, each other with their noses, crafted up and furrowed with a stifling outline and glimpse sideways. Squeezing their fists once their arms are intersected over their chest.

Between bites, insufficient fuel level unleashes. The two daughters mouth firmly shut down, lowering brows and trivial frown at their mom's outrageous behaviour. Before hung their heads down on the table, no longer lost in the concentration of the mouthful watering aroma of their marvellous diet.

He looked left and right, observing the drama that disrupted in the dining table. And begins his statement: "I didn't call all of you here, to give me a heart attack as a welcome reward. Look I know the two of you've difficulty getting along with each other, stop this foolish brawl you two, can't you see it egregious to the whole town? Even our daughters are ashamed of stupid behaviour you two illustrated a second ago, we're family if you like it or not, families don't turn against each other, they don't abuse and strangle one another. Will always adore each other no matter the crisis is. Understood."

Everyone nodded their heads energetically at Hiram proclamation. Sitting respectably in a steep posture tone.

A thoughtful contentment sweep through him, ogling every one of them with passion, before consuming with additional sauce than the nutriment guaranteed.

Hermione lowered her lips, cheek and jaw and gaped into the void at the blank dish. With violent sentiment, incapability to inhale and exhale, suffering like they've been suffocated surging back last night circumstance.

_She dilated her eyes when Hiram's hands find its route to her neck. Constricting it tightly, she couldn't breathe, as if an item was obstructing the airflow to the trachea._

_"-H-Hiram, y-you're h-hurting m-me."_

_"Don't you dare, play tricks on me again!"_

She surveyed her vulture with a grimace. Her eyes were darkened with fuming blazes of force soaring insight, compression her face to damage with no shame of humanity shortly.

She untangled her torso, absent from her sit. Everyone swerved their eyebrows, lifting up at her way.

Everyone freezes and gaze with large stares, at the frightening tears initiated to fall out from her sights without noise and energy.

The characteristic of one thumb of a correct finger stroked the edge of her looks. While the other, step behind contacted the other of the side of her eyes, washing away the smudge of fluid emitted from the gland, fallen on her complexion. Both hands boosted forward at both accounts. Simultaneously clearing one final chasm of fluid in her face; before driving her fingers and pulling missing from each other.

Alice stared at nemesis, gaping her mouth and took a massive gust. To remark the words: she so badly, wanted to speak one's mind, but they're never, articulated out of her heroic mouth.

Hermione emptied her throat and commented."If you've nothing to say, just zip your dirty mouth shut Alice!"

Everyone swallowed greedily staring Alice hopped up from her sit: elbow her arms and thrusting one's lips into a narrow line at her guidance.

"You're playing, with fire, Hermione!"

"Oh, am I? It wouldn't change the fact; you were mistress."

"Who wouldn't admit." She reverberated, lending a painful giggle. "She was banging a married man!"

_That's it! _Alice's mouth had gone tough, electric pulverising the vessel within her energies into knuckles; to a grit hovering over Hermione like a militant typhoon. The two women met face to face, staring at each other's eyes, clasping their shoulder behind their back, shoving their chest out.

Betty and Veronica squeezed their lips concurrently in sync. Shifted the path of their heads to face each other. Drooping and putting forward their heads negligibly and briefly in awareness before thrusting up their weight away from their crouching position, position up nice and consecutive.

Hiram feast one's eyes at his daughters, squabbling their means through the chaos; lunging brazen their toes at prodigious haste, to margin quicker to the lane of their moms. They scrambled in between their moms, in tacit regal guise.

The two sisters snatch a gander at each other, before steering their priority eyes on their moms.

Betty pierced stare at her mom, lamenting in a dialogue hoarse voice: "For the love of God, mom. You promise me; when we got here that you and Hermione, wouldn't fight. It didn't take you, an hour before the two of you, started your mischief ways."

Alice huddled her arms, bridging it over her chest in a shield."It not my fault, Elizabeth that witch started it, I wouldn't let her keep insulting me and get away with it. I've hinted, she's mentally unstable because she hasn't acknowledged the truth; Hiram cheated on her with me."

"Mom!"

Alice affirmed from her significant lips define the interests of rubies constructed into a grin."Fine, I wouldn't quarrel with her anymore. If that makes you comfortable, I promise this time around."

Betty looked at her mom with a blurred up thick eyebrows, along with a glare, settling her hands on her hip."Oh, really?"

She saw Alice wobbled her head, expressing her sobriety.

She cracked a beam, placing both hands on her heart; before swinging around her arms and flung it, about her mom neck squeezing her tightly at the moment."Thank you, mom."

"You don't necessarily, have to show gratitude, to me Elizabeth. You know, I'm doing this, for you, right?"

"Of course, I know mom. As long, as you don't quarrel with Hermione, regarding the past anymore it fine by me."

The use of foul language, saddening the surrounding with total hushed. Ripping both Betty and Alice off from their embrace. Witnessing Veronica's mouths tightened into the grey streak, sheep one's eyes at her mom who modelling away, monotonous her mantle in the filth, hung against the barrier static.

A glance of massive antagonism rubbed across his mood. He exploded out his seat, strutting a brave high standing stance; hitting his fist down onto the table so dangerous the plates and mugs bounced: "I've had enough, with this nonsense. This is a family breakfast, not a circus!"

Hermione cold gaze fixed on a fine-looking man, with his well-groomed ancient aristocrat clean outfit; who's instead, demonstrated to be treacherous, to her wellbeing. His distressed voice, fractured and fresh, like assault blade in her head, with strong dynamism.

_"That what happened, when you disobey me, Hermione. You got into a fight with Alice when I begged you not to, you humiliated me in front of my associate, and you're asking where've been!"_

_"This should be a lesson to you, never angrier me again." He mumbled in her ears._

She fastened her hand firmly, unruffled leaning forward his course; with an unquestionable step, as individuals crumpled brow their eyes.

_"If this happened again, I'll make sure to send a bullet, to your head. Trust me you know what happened when you're buried feet under."_

The two sisters marched thrashing their ends on the floor, with short-term broadcast with Alice cringing in arrears them in a peeked sneaky means to the footpath of the two couples.

In alertness, he domed a crafty forehead, taking note of his wife standing before him.

She thwacked his demeanour, in semblance deity and neighbourhood. With her skin maroon with wrath, using a firm tone of voice, gripping up a finger at him: "How dare you, say, that families don't abuse and strangle one another?! That not, what happened last night!"

Everyone jaws plummeted, at her statement.

"Mom, what're you saying?!" Veronica mystified, relaxing her hands on the table.

In advance, his strong point back, from the tendered concluded ignominy.

A cynical chortle keen on his muscles. He is employing his arm kinky nearby his wife's waist. Towing her after his existent; scrutinising at his daughter who lined her brows: "Your mom is not herself today. It's a little misunderstanding, nothing to worry about!"

The force in her look stiffened, she sketchily finalised her finger into his soft skin. Bringing about menace hurt in his bone, with rancorous wrench away his hand from her waist.

His mandible poked out, brass rubbing his delicate flesh contrary to each other, which had come into contact with unembellished discomfort.

"Misunderstanding!" She expressed, giving cheerless jokes. "We don't have it!"

He rubbed the backbone of his neck, at her avowal." He's misleading you, all."

She lurched her skull in the principle of every person, safeguarding her gazes like an electromagnet. Giving rise to, so numerous runny thoughts of litigations in their psyches.

The sobbing taking place for a second time employing, Hermione signalling her thumb toward, her neck.

He placed his hands over his mouth, gulping down his frustration.

_Damn it! He can't let Hermione, revealed what happened last night! He'd to act quickly._

He spoke inclining forward, soaring over her shoulder."Hermione, what're you implying?"

She tacking her eyes sealed, taking a yawning breath. She unconstrained her eyes to the vividness, powerless to speak the words swathed in her lips, seeing Hiram giving her mischievous sprite look.

"Y-you, see this celebration we all gather for. Isn't good for my state I'm in pain."

"Where was he? He wasn't there to know how I cope with his disappearance." She pointed the finger at Hiram.

"How does this involve me, with our little fight earlier?" Alice questioned, hugging herself.

"Let be honest we can't get along with each other Alice."

"Because someone couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

He looked down and away, seeking safety in a known place in his throne. Everyone throws their head back at his behaviour, get a breath of air back in their seat.

He brought temples weaved up in a frown. Placing a hand around the mug of coffee while raising on high it upright, to his parted lips taking a minor mouthful fraction of the coffee. It'd an awful taste and it warmed aggravation rankled his tongue—precisely the same moment. A suspicious smile rose up on Veronica's lips, elevating her glass of juice alert, to her disconnected lips, resulting in the liquid to run out deserted little by little in the mirror.

Andre sauntered into the sail of the dining area, with challenging footprints. Not fewer than a minute, their eyes indicated, averting at him. Still, doggedness posturing clear to the way of Hiram paths; until he was man to man with his boss who sticks up from his seat.

Each person examined him suspended his head and mouth. Muttering very gently in mystery using one's breath to bearing of Hiram's ear, not hearing a single word been uttered between the two men.

His frame of mind winches up, mouthing one last word to Andre's ear. Before Andre departed away from them; afterwards enthroned himself back on his seat delightfully.

_What'd Andre told Daddy, to make him this happy?! _Veronica wondered, screw up her forehead.

Betty glanced as the crow flies upward, to the exact angle of the top limit. She upstretched her glass of water up, to her disengaged lips taking an amount of liquid absorbed at one energy.

Her eyebrows impersonated in a cantankerous kitten. And gazed askance to the route of too small to see figure astounding into the world, the loud hit of shoes on the breezed floor. She churned out her water and dribble. Before widening out mouth look; releasing her glass of water from her hold, it gave an alarming undesirable relaxed rigorous blues across the floor.

The whole entities in the dining except Betty looked calamitous, stare at Hiram burst out his chair and ambled forward heavenly across the floor, the eclectic swish of his arm around Nick. He cast list a full of life eye at Betty.

Betty continual fears hark back to the following morning after Hiram celebration. When Veronica admitted to her, what Nick strategic to do with Cheryl at the festival if she and Archie didn't get involved in stopping him. The conception of the petrifying experience. That could've to take place if Veronica and that guy she was with didn't save Cheryl. Her heated torrent out felt merely accountable for what comes about. That she rushes ready into lean-to sobbing, remembered Veronica held her tight that day and told her it wasn't her fault. And she also showed her a picture and video of Nick's faces with bruises and cut, unable to move from the spot. Sunbeams swamped through her emotion. Observing Nick in his unhappiness no longer troubled what he could do to her any longer, she sensed safe that time but not anymore.

Now it was apparent, his bruise and cuts, he acquired doing Hiram's celebration. Were no longer discernable and washed-out like it didn't occur at all. His legs haven't fully recovered yet, he used the care of a cane to support his legs.

Veronica raised up her eyebrows at Chuck who came recently behind Nick, she's been avoiding him and didn't expect to see him again after their last account. She wishes, she can avoid him but couldn't be possible since he was Nick's bodyguard.

Rumours flare-up. Catholic like a blast of air in the in-flight within the dining.

"Everyone, to the living room now!" Hiram resonant expression took on a resilient tone.

Everyone tightened their eyes at Hiram's announcement, sprung out of their seats flew into inaction ends defeat on the floor; toward the direction of the living room.

They all acquired their esteemed seat on the couch, except Chuck who stands motionless like a warrior.

Nick's brows sprang composed in a dirty look, by the side of Betty who flaccid on the sofa at the side of Veronica; and compensated no leisurely responsiveness to him.

Hiram positioned his hand around Hermione's neck. His eyes scurried over to Nick, whose targeting look, twisted into angry stare at Veronica who gave him a murky attitude. Hiram didn't need to guess, it'd be something to deal with Betty.

"Betty," Hiram stated. "Go, sit with Nick."

She was doubtful in her effort, all set to cry, but the tears never came. She ambled away from her seat and sat beside Nick, furthering an uncertain sneer on his lips, judder headed for her manner.

"Dad, what's so important?" Veronica queried. "We couldn't discuss, in the dining?"

"Oh, it not me. Who wants to discuss it Mija, it Nick?"

Veronica raised her chin." Whatever, announcement you've Nick. Just say it, I'm losing my patience!"

Nick was paralysed with gladness, detonated out of the couch.

Betty's mouth unwaveringly shut, bringing down her forehead slight glare at him get down on one knee; consequently, she slammed her eyes closed. He thronged his finger in his pockets and dug out a small case, from his pocket and hobbled accelerative to her edge of a locus.

Nick's rib cage nozzle and clear-cut with hassled huffs, looking in an orthodox link into Hiram's eyes; by this period elating the case active illuminating a diamond ring hidden stunning inside.

"What in cloud nine names, trendy here?!" Alice rose to her feet.

Alice kangarooed her head, in the thoroughfare of Hiram and Hermione.

"First, you called us here for a family breakfast. Second Hermione and I almost turned this place into a circus, third I witness Hermione slapped your face, in front of your two daughters and I. You want me to accept the fact; Nick, the guy you forced Betty to be in a relationship by means; within a year. Is it just about to propose to my daughter?! This is just insane Hiram; I can't believe it!"

Through endurance slanting in, Betty conquered the trickery of gloominess and conventional her eyes, away from each other, carting it to free will. A fixed gaze, stare on everyone expression before landing on the case laid before her eyes. _Propose, diamond ring! She didn't want, to be a tie to this jerk, who a rapist and thinks she's his property! _

Hermione distrustful smirk crook on her lips, "Well, Alice, there're things you still don't know."

"What, do you mean, Hermione?!"

"Look, she doesn't know, what's saying Alice." Hiram let down his eyebrows and look sideways perceptiveness.

The sparkle of impatience spine in Nick, If to some extent other person talks about why he's proposing to Betty. He might show off his fist on their faces if they don't shut up their mouth, he hated this family in front of him. Their reputation, power they hold, and classiness they exposed into view in the realm, avaricious as it is laborious, he craved it all.

He communicated with his message, in a coolness style with a hung grin: "Betty, I know you're shocked, why I'm proposing to you right now? But the truth is, I do like you, you're the first girl who got me to work up, and I knew the first day I laid my eyes on you. I wanted you to be mine, back then, I was selfish. I didn't see another person to be with me, but you. Will you do this man, the happy honour and marry him."

"Can I marry your daughter?" He grilled, creating tense eye exchange with his future father in law.

"Yes, you can." Lathers of ecstasy completed him gracefully, "I've given you my blessings."

Nick and Chuck sight: everyone bequeathed Hiram, ruining one's smile to his mode.

"Will you, marry me?" Nick unremitting, put on show the ring in obverse of Betty. 

She relaxed a finger on her cheek; glanced downhearted earlier, shrill her eyes at everyone, for the last time and stance on her feet.

"I'm sorry; can't marry you, Nick, I don't love you."

He released the case knocking by the same token on the ground; guise of excessive scepticism washed through his appearance. Violence crimped blistering and relentless in his instinctive. Resembling a violent flame that hunted to sting him from the esoteric out. He hoisted up, tread his footwear heavily on the ground. Roughly creating a hole and he yelled directly at Betty, likely vibrating his handful in her face little by little.

She exhausted her eyes shut, extreme sensation consecutively, fearsome cries commenced obtainable with no complicated and stigma from her eyes.

He goggled with panic eyes at the entrance dwindling vision of her eyes, drawing absent his hand from the nervous deed.

"Listen, Betty, I-I didn't mean to- "

He takes hold of her upper limb frizzed about her waist, Betty vicious yank his hand away tossing like a fowl; he fisted his big hand precarious on his jet black hair. 

"I'm sorry, Betty!"

She encased with herself with the midcourse. At this inestimable rate; she incrustation started to run. Accelerative, and just barely broadness sees afoot after her.

.🔱🔱.

Betty grasped her limbs, around herself. Room mulling over her with the grime of dust in the manner. With an absence of stamina, her olive-green eyes overthrow to the opaque with no trace of glow, bringing up her left hand, clenched to brushed the tip of her nose; as weep of massive outcry contracting her gorgeous outline viciously. With superiority, her olive-green eyes experience the radiance, motioned her left-hand, away from her nose, and rest quietly crossed her chest. The grief beneath her eyes expresses itself with, uninterrupted outcry.

Her enormity distress hail from real, recalling he was equipped to smack her in front of her family. She couldn't have stayed that type of man ever, who think women are punching bag. Her stepfather never hit and used her mom as a punching bag. Nick had an anger issue; she knew the first time, her dad forced her to go on a date with him. He almost stabbed his fork into the waiter's hand when he ignores his reservation. 

_Can she be with that type of man? Who doesn't respect women?_

_He doesn't even respect her wishes!_

_What type of relationship will they've? Abuse relationship? _

_No! _All her life, she yearned for unconditional love, a man who'll love her, with no anger and bitterness in his heart, not with the obligation to be with her by pressure. 

The insistent deep hammering of the door rocking through the room. Got Betty alert, she cleared the final blemish of tears from her eyes, the spine-chilling miserable series across her eyes were recognisable. Positioned up to her two feet, mooching in with hurry in the direction of the trail of the door.

"Betty, it, Veronica. Please, opened the door!"

Her heavy detrimental, tizzy her eyelid of droplet unsympathetic sobbing negate her beautiful pure expression—draggling counters to the door. Leisurely gesticulation. Her body debility away from it setting, buttressing her elbow on her knee, sinking in inertia. The garish booms sensation durable of the door ascended brasher.

"Betty, I know you, can hear me. Please, I'm begging you, opened the door. Let talk, I hate seeing you like this, because of that bastard. I should've protected you, away from him, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive?" 

She was defeated and strain to see, what encircled the snuffle of the mesosphere. But the little treat of optimism, colossal in olive-green eyes, boosted her up to feet. 

She draws in an abysmal pant continuing her eyes on the door; with her own hands struggle against it, pushing it open.

In a straight line, eye exchange with each other betrothed, Veronica navigate through forwarding, instigated to race to her clan, until her arms tighten Betty to a hug.

They chattered and hooted of the noble and unscrupulous times trying good spirits with each other. The incident that overcomes upon their appearance, today was no time-consuming in their minds.

Betty spoke in a gentle tone to Veronica that she decided to discuss with their father. Veronica told her, she sought beside her when she talked to their dad. Still, Betty disagreed, she needed to do this only, that what she said Veronica. There was nothing Veronica could do but watched her sister walked out of the room.

The door bust opened, creating Veronica to skipped. Nick's eyes narrowed, and his teeth clenched together, heavy-duty with conclusive footstep accelerating his heels to her alleyway.

"Where's she? Where's, Betty?" He retorted his fingers, imagining provision.

Her looks were punishing long face of aversion.

In unusual propulsion, she beastly hit his face, by the palm of her gigantic hand with mesmerising convulsion.

"I'm still speculating why; Cheryl hasn't placed charges against you?"

"That because I gave her parent something. To make her keep, her mouth shut."

"You're a monster! How could you think, of laying a finger on Betty?" 

"I know my dad, want my sister to marry you. But, I'll make sure you don't marry Betty and ruined her life, mark my words."

He scrubbed a hand over his black moustache, afterwards sprawled luxuriously and yawned.

Her crowns court in a look angrily, at his behaviour

The greetings card revolved all over the place. Nick complexed his brows crocheted in a scowl. And flared his nostril with cruel breath spiralling into a mimicking buffalo, cycle race quickly revitalising her casing of allusion. 

"Nothing you do." He warned, shoved her lifeless against a corner. "Veronica will change the fact I'll marry Betty."

She executed a grin, within durabilities around her mouth. "Bravo, we'll see about that Nick St. Sicko."

The compulsion of ferocity, assortment in her temperament. Malicious jerk Nick weight with labour strength missing from her.

Her mock gelatinous in dreadfulness, gazing at Nick. She rambling away from him and shut the door behind her, before uttering one last statement, that got him hooked.

_"I'm ahead than you think."_

In aggravation, at her words, Nick balled his fingers to a fist together with his footwear, pouring them firmly to the wall. 

.🔱🔱.

Concerned inelegance. Spurt into view, concluding in heavy disguises.

Alice and Hermione cut across their supports over their chest; incessantly tapped their feet; in a beat bouncing back, on the concrete floor like aerospace in the area. 

Hiram's eyes punctured gaze in the scare. At Alice and Hermione, wilting in a chair and rewarded lethargic thoughtfulness at two moms in the facade of him; beguiling his hands onto the handgrip of his seat.

He transported out the articles from the drawer; knocking it dejected on the table. Disquieting Alice and Hermione, to hedge slim. His humour switched; with coos of considerable anger in the eyes full crossways his face.

Alice's eyes, experimental specific at Hermione facial look; triumphed into a poker-faced mien. She gangling away from Hermione, styling stable and defined actions to the narrow road of Hiram's desk. 

Alice and Hiram peeked eyes dealings met but penniless off nippily, she took hold of the articles from Hiram's desk and placed it in onto her hands. 

She grosses a look at them one after the other, reading it. 

_Hermione Lodge: the wife of Hiram Lodge, the multi-billionaire and Mayor of the town, sad to say. Never fails to amaze us with her ongoing rival with Alice Cooper, whose supposedly was her husband ex-mistress. The two were spotted at Hiram celebration. Wanting to murder each other malevolent turning into a pool fight. Everyone at the party watched this discomfiture jiffy, including me. So say it's a shame they didn't keep, their difference aside for one night._

Alice read the other articles, which keep talking about how uncultured, she and Hermione were at Hiram celebration and about Hiram sudden disappearance, been the talk of the town. She understood why he was angry at them, it was because the news of their fight, causing him to depart. 

The problem, her and Hermione had which each other is, Hermione couldn't accept the reality that Hiram cheated on her. The matter fact when Hiram, decided to come clean the true about Betty to Hermione. It became the worst nightmare of their life. Alice didn't blame, Hermione for being the way she is. They've had an ongoing rival, they hated each other, no matter how Alice tried to make a conversation with her, it'll always turned into a fight. 

"We're, sorry. Didn't mean, for this to occur," Alice confirmed, engaging rear the articles on the table.

He gulped an unfathomable lungful and drove out sluggishly, motionless his jowl in his palm and deliberated thoughtfully.

"But it did, didn't it?" he challenged.

Alice nodded her head, unyielding her lips organised.

His eyes transferrable ultimate to where his wife. Hangs in the opposite direction stagnant not emitting a sole dialogue.

He estrangements out of his chair, rumpled the articles in his fist, throwing predictable downcast on the floor. Inaugurated himself at the desk, barring eyes resembling bar magnet by the side of Alice and Hermione.

"You may leave, now, Alice. I want to speak to my wife alone."

Alice meandered away, burst closed the door behind her.

When the couples were alone. Hermione, in conclusion, declare the words, she so badly wanted, to say to everyone but kept her mouth shut in front of him when Hiram threat her with his looks. He frowns his eyes at her statement, hoping there was way, he could earn her forgiveness. He knees down his leg on the floor, begging for her forgiveness but was interrupted by the stubborn banging of the door.

His eyes slight to gash, when Hermione rocked open the door, with a gust of insidious in; revealing Betty appealing her hips rambling inside the office. She raised an eyebrow when Hermione nudged whoosh out of the office without looking at anyone.

Hiram's eyes enlarged at Betty being there face to face, he speculated, what she requests to discuss with him about? He couldn't read people's minds, so he couldn't tell she wanted to say to him. She told him, she'll love to spend time with her dad, right down, if he isn't busy.

Hiram gurgled with delight; he didn't object to the idea, since he didn't have anything to do, blissful to indebted for this chance. He desired for this day to come, to end with a close relationship with his younger daughter, who does nothing but keep him in the obscure about her life.

.🔱🔱.

|🔱🔱Pop's Chock' lit Shoppe🔱🔱|

Pop's Chock' lit Shoppe, known to be the heart of Riverdale. An utmost demanding scene in town; in ownership of Tate family, the diner has remained times for over 80 years. But stuffs altered after a shooting erupted at Pops one realistic morning, triggering things in Pops to dawdling down. Foremost to the diner practically departing down, mislaying his devoted customers; until Hiram propose an offer to Pop, he couldn't refuse. Pop contracted to quietly assist as the diner's manager. As long as he keeps his promise he made to Hiram, about not telling anyone, he's no longer the owner of Pops.

Loud-mouthed the entrance to open, a genuine wave, of look welcomed them; accompany with concentrated drumming, say their arrival publicly.

Journeyed into the diner; diving their stroke bases trouncing the streaked floor, on the road to their booth. A release comforts them, customary themselves resolutely on their seats.

Betty engaged her fingers definitely on the tabletop; gawping leftward and accurate, all above the place, benevolent a jagged tooth smile. Pops never changed, it still had that classic 90s vibe, the first time she came here with her parent, so very little. Always, it could remember the more or less joyous moment that was robbed in this place. 

Their eyes take a wallows directly into Pop's eyes, whose skin of teeth embrace the glee, swanking athwart the floor, feat their booth.

"Mr Lodge," Pop expressed, "It's good to see you."

"The same, to you Pop," Hiram responded.

"And you, Betty," Pop commented," You looked, as stunning as ever."

She lowered down her body, as her cheeks go red; in the face.

"What, do you expect Pop?" She rolled along with her eye into the sky. "She got her prettiness from her dad." 

Skimmed above her shoulder and cross-eyed to a guy, encumbered across out of La Bonne Nuit, located underneath Pop's Chock' lit Shoppe. Cracked his knuckles, lingering alongside the concrete floor.

She studied him physique dialectal, with stanch devotion. He was 6 feet tall, dressed in light-coloured denim sherpa coat. Flawless with navy jeans and grey woollen crown beanie retained on his head revealing a glimpse of raven-hair slightly. 

She supported her forehead merged in a contortion, due to the gap. The situation of her seat away from the location, the guy face was unclear to her eyesight. There was this, strange gut feeling in the race of her heart, she knew who gentleman upright lazy there is, she gazed up and to the right, recalling any event where she would've met him. Obstruction corrugated her eyes, couldn't recognise any source of event summiting with him.

Skewed her head to one and only sideways while paying attention; as a ginger hair guy stricken into view, out the scene where she first sighted; the guy with a crown beanie. He promenaded in charm on the technique to beanie guy, assigning a hand on his shoulder, soothing him. 

"Betty!" Hiram criticised his fist on the table.

She overlooked with an inclusive eye, before squatting back fronting her dad and hemmed her arms, smearing her fingers against her skin.

She cast an eye over, for any signal of Pop neighbouring. Sigh her dad holding a drink of milkshake in his hand. It hinted in her mind, he left, when she absent-minded staring at the guy with the beanie. She turned the direction of her head concerning back, seeing no sign of him anymore.

"What, were you looking at?" Hiram's eye and mouth unwrapped, his eyebrows upheave.

She turned her head back, hoven her shoulders, boosted in a shrug.

Hiram's lips constricted, zooming his gazes left and right over the place.

"Dad, I was just thinking of the good times; I'd here at Pops when I was a kid."

"Does these memories of good times; remind you, of your stepfather Hal?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Betty I know; I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I missed out on the day you were brought into this world, your first word you spoke, birthdays and father and daughter bonding time. I hope we build up a relationship as father and daughter."

She grinned with eyes and mouth.

He puffed a subterranean gasp and gusted out little by little before dialogue: "I'm sorry for the way; Nick behave toward you today. I hope you can forgive him, and also accepted his proposal of marriage." 

She stoppages. And gape, with narrow eyes.

"What if I don't want to marry him?" She interrogated, jumping out on her feet.

"You've no choice, but to marry him, Betty."

"He tried to rape Cheryl; she saved me from his clutches, at your celebration dad!"

"I knew about what; he tried to do with Cheryl, Betty." She stepped back, with her finger spanked above her mouth.

"Do you hear, yourself dad?! You want me to marry a rapist, what kind of father are you?!"

"A father, who'll protect his daughter, at all cost."

"By selling your daughter to a rapist!" She thumped her knuckle on the table, so hard, everyone eyes gaze at the diner, gore to their directions.

"Betty, there's a reason, for everything," Hiram confirmed.

"The same reason; you almost strangle, your wife last night." Hiram's body becomes rigid at the statement.

"Yes, I heard your conversation dad, I was there to talk to you about the Nick issue when I heard the conversation between you, my mom and your wife."

She expert physical sauntered, away from her dad.

He looked daggers. And give a round of applause on his hips, arms circuitous similar to darling bowel handlebars: "Don't you dare; walked away from me Southside lovers!"

Her body congealed at the comment.

He raced acceleratively. To Betty bearing and whisper a word to her ear. "If you don't want me; to close down that your precious blog, you use to write against me and defend those Southside scum you better be a good girl, I marry Nick as I said."

"You're, a monster." She whispered, storming out of the diner.

The draught of durable appearance salutes her outside, loitered in conjunction with the road. In grave melancholy, sways of her throat congested, reiterating mouthful transpires her eyes shut, glinting unseeingly into the duskiness. 

She releases her eye to sight glimmering; shunting her hand in her pocket, and plunge out her phone from the bag. She flicked through for any notification, that came in on her phone. She saw that there was a new message that pops not less a second.

** _JJ: Hey, blondie I hope your day is as beautiful and colourful as the rainbow, no one can withstand your beauty, Nancy Drew._ **

She crinkled her eyes and nose, yearns for the person who brought a smile to her face, today which been a catastrophe day for her. Still, just a little text made her unhappiness go away. One day they'll meet, sooner or later, she'll finally know the prince charming face.

.🔱🔱.

|🔱🔱LA BONNE NUIT🔱🔱|

Determination intensified. Jughead's eyebrows outstretched, being seated, aligning an ankle over one knee. Captivating a mouthful percentage of his second cocktail further gradually, with no apparent curiosity in individuals, nearby him or the earsplitting thorough structure. Bracing his drink down on the table and lowering his eyebrows affiancing at the text; he directed to Betty previously. 

** _JJ: Hey, blondie I hope your day is as beautiful and colourful as the rainbow, no one can withstand your beauty, Nancy Drew._ **

Continually since the time of Hiram celebration, he couldn't stop thinking about Betty. The night, she laid unconscious in his arms, unasked for fault rivalry painstakingly in his heart. And the necessity to be close to her got his heart-melting into joy. 

Every day, he watched recklessly at his mirror image on the looking glass, all he's reminded of is her face in his mirror. Didn't understand what was happening to him anymore, to a point he started following her around everywhere, she goes. Didn't bother approaching her, in the fear. She might recognise him; he took it upon himself to be her guardian angel, surveilling her from a far distance. 

The deprivation. To draw near Betty and acquire to be familiar with her enhanced nurtured more rapidly in a week. He didn't want to do anything foolish, knowing his relationship with women was mainly friendship and nothing else. He wasn't those types of men, who want to get into women pant, the matter of fact he didn't see Betty that way, the thought of his lips on her always came in his inner self, and he didn't like, lustfully thinking of her.

But it didn't discontinue him from knowing her, he made up his mind one day when he was alone in the house after Archie left to meet up with Veronica. He searched everywhere for her name on social media.

Was lucky enough to find her Instagram handle, and followed her, since then they been acquainted with each other and share each other secrets. He pondered how she'll react if she finally knows who he's? 

Practicality awestruck with his thought, his brute force tightening up engaging into battle mode; sentiment the concentrated hint of mysterious finger spanked his bare shoulder. 

"Relax, it just me Jug," Archie gushed, drooping lesser on the barstool and rested on the bar for upkeep. "I don't, a bit."

Jughead's lips compelled with a slight frown, and peep sideward.

"What's up, with you today. I can clearly, see you're still angry; with me Serpent Prince."

Jughead browsed all over the place, at the bartender and guests; who stared at him with sceptical eyes before spinning posterior at Archie.

The polarisation of sweltering hotness wound in his heart; nostrils flaring, he set upright from the counter, knuckle clamp together at his edges. 

"I told you to stop calling me that; whenever we're in front of the public."

"Hmmm, s-sorry I-I forgot!" Archie babbled.

Jughead impenetrable his arms. Through, his chest; demanding his jaws with a minor glare.

"What?!" Archie probed, cuffing the counter, and gathered over with hilarity.

"This isn't funny, Archie," he mentioned.

"It's kind of funny, seeing you angry," Archie pestered, "Does this have anything to do with a certain girl, name Betty Lodge?"

Reaction sweeps away over Jughead, approximating a tidal movement. 

"Betty is nothing to me!" Archie trundled his eyes into the air.

"If you weren't my cousin, I would I've hit you already," Archie professed, lessening his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you keep denying your feelings."

"What really happened that night at Hiram celebration, that you wanted us to leave all sudden?"

"You know, why? I needed, a cigarette back at home."

"That's the worst lie, you've ever told me Jughead."

"Just spill it, Jug I wouldn't laugh at you." 

"Fine, I'll tell you." 

He closed his eyes; grabbing a bottomless gasp before speaking, "I saw her that night." 

"Who? Veronica's sister?"

Jughead moves up and down his head.

"And, what happened?"

"She fainted ok, I felt like the biggest asshole, in the world."

"Ever since, then I've been feeling guilty."

"Why'll you, feel guilty?" Jughead screened his face in his hand.

The words were time-consuming suppressed in his oesophagus, he blinked owlishly.

Arms clasped around Archie's neck, creating him to turned his head.

Jughead pair of eyes met hers, her faces were plastered all over the newspapers in town. The eldest and the rebellious daughter of Hiram Lodge was standing in front of him.

She pulled her hands away from his neck and face the two men in front of her.

"Sorry Archiekins that I'm late, there was some family drama back at home."

"It ok Ronnie, someone was getting impatient here.so I dragged him back here to meet you."

He jiffy his mouths and squint away, knowing Archie was referring to him. He almost left here in angry, because he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"I like you, to meet Jughead," Archie gave a gentle and erogenous smile, "Jughead this is Veronica, I've been dying for you to meet."

Veronica slipped to an unexpected halt gesticulation a hand, to Jughead staring thoughtlessly at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He compulsory drew out one of his hand absent from his pocket. It offered a secure to safe greeting to Veronica.

She could scarcely disguise her gladness, and her voice expressed out. "I finally, meet the brother. My darling Archiekins, I've been talking about."

He sounds like his forehead, with flushed inside him. "Cousin, not brother."

"Isn't, she beautiful?" Archie's arm rung all over her and embraced unbreakably.

Jughead's eye holds in reserve interaction, but his regard turned out to be glassy.

Devoid of a word the bartender fetched a boilermaker; a glass of drink placing it for Veronica. The two men beside her gave Reggie a poisonous look.

"Guys, this is Reggie," Veronica introduced standing away from Archie, "He's my business partner and friend who help me build this establishment."

Archie and Jughead stared with unsurprised eyes played their part well, giving a firm to firm handshake with Reggie.

Reggie let out an insecure inhalation, jerking away from two men, not wanting any trouble.

"Why isn't Betty, come with you, Ronnie?" Archie gratuitous smile over at Jughead jetting, to his feet with a mounting logic of trouble. "I'm guessing, she's not coming."

"Who says she's, not coming? I'll call, her right now and do the matchmaking."

"What Betty needs is a distraction, right now."

Jughead donated an emotionless aspect of competent in force.

Veronica took her phone with her to make a call pacing away from them with soot devotion. With a minute, she was with a screw expression on her face. Veronica explained to Jughead and Archie, Betty wasn't showing up because Betty was here earlier with her dad at Pops. Jughead's strength tautened, he couldn't believe, she was here more before in the same buildings as him but didn't cross path with each other.

Being there as the third wheel, he distracted himself by playing with a hem of his sherpa denim coat. 

He demonstrated an uncertain face when Veronica reminded Archie about them singing tonight. Its been a long since he has seen his cousin sing since the horrible incident of his dad died at Pops. It made him speculate how his cousin could still come to the place that brought terrible memories? And laugh and joke about it.

Too occupied with his thought, the barstool next to him was completely empty. He draws a deep sigh, penetrating his attention on his phone, checking for any new message. But none came, he fretful to get a piece of news from Betty, the uncertainty was killing him. 

Immediate exchange of eyes contact merged between Reggie and Jughead. Ideas pop in Jughead's mind, he knew Reggie went to the same high school with Veronica and Betty. He started talking to Reggie about his family and the debt his family own him.

He dogged in his hands, in his front pocket leisurely pulling an item.

"No smoking here, Jughead Jones," Reggie asserted.

He snubbed Reggie statement and quickly pulled out the picture; placing it on the table toward Reggie.

Reggie grooves his brows at Jughead, before look-over onto the picture of Betty in his hands.

"What do you know about Betty, Reggie?"

He listens to Reggie as he tells him. How Betty was in high school, the constant humiliation she faced from a jerk like him, Jason and rest, but her saviour was always Veronica. The latter stood up from her like a true friend. The news of her stepfather dead took her over the edge.

Jughead was feeling more guilt as it's. She suffered so much, with him coming gradually will cause another excruciating pain. She wasn't ready for, his plan against her so-called father who wants to destroy his homes.

He peeked over his shoulder. Check and lengthened his eyes before rubbing his eyes; tugging his eyes to open, to where he saw Toni but didn't see any sign of her anymore.

.🔱🔱.

The mass clear-fells soundless, as all appreciations stood on two of them, erect on the stage. 

His tension glides away like a leap in the air from an instant. Veronica perceived Archie in full swing playing a musical harmony of rhythm with his guitar, beholding at the bean of microphone face to face with the audience.

_Verse 1_

_(Archie's verse)_

_Their idioms were an update, of what I sacrificed_.

_When there is, lavishness, in the time, of the year_

_All the treasures, on the planet, couldn't give me delight_.

_My statement of regret was only squandered exertion._

_(Veronica's verse)_

_Endless loop, turning in and out_.

_No guilty pleasure on the globe_

_Could see the dirty rings, below my eyes within the crystal_

An extensive spirited smile on all sides of the two lady's expressions, as their bodies oscillated to a song with its pulse. 

_(Archie and Veronica's verse)_

_Pre-chorus_

_Where do we go from here?_

_Not a day has passed that I_

_Don't see the run, of the blame of my actions._

_What a twist of fate, what goes around, comes around_.

_But not a daylight, has passed it didn't haunt me_.

_(Archie and Veronica's Verse)_

_Chorus_

_Everywhere I go_

_Eh, am I really a stranger?_

_Eh, Everywhere I go_

_Eh, am I really a stranger?_

_Eh, everywhere I go all I see,_

_Are their furious articulations_

_Everywhere I go_

_Eh, am I really a stranger?_

_Stranger_

_Verse 2_

_(Archie's Verse)_

_Behind the white curtains_

_The silence of so many twists and turns_

_Will I ever put right my fault?_

_Cheerful smile of two couples tying the knots_

My tears of remorse were never-ending flames.

_(Veronica's Verse)_

_Viewing everything roaring down_

_Don't know where else to run now_.

_All their confrontations_

_Kept coming back in my head_

_(Archie and Veronica's Verse)_

_Pre-chorus_

_Where do we go from here?_

_Not a day has passed that I_

_Don't see the run, of the blame of my actions._

_What a twist of fate, what goes around, comes around_.

_But not a daylight, has passed it didn't haunt me_.

_(Archie and Veronica's Verse)_

_Chorus_

_Everywhere I go_

_Eh, am I really a stranger?_

_Eh, Everywhere l go_

_Eh, am I really a stranger?_

_Eh, everywhere I go all I see,_

_Are their furious articulations_

_Everywhere I go_

Eh, am I really a stranger?

_Stranger_

Commanding friendliness of brilliance captured the situated area sprouting around Archie and Veronica. They sang their emotion out with vivacious supremacy, in their bones, crooked headed for to scopes with unarguable lips seized to a smile at each other.

The crowd good spirits nonviolent at the boundless masterpiece, they delivered.

Jughead goes off out of the stool, opened mouth stare, barged ahead to their Toni and Cheryl direction.

His presence was detected, to the two ladies who upturned their eyebrows at him. 

He let out a punitive snuffle, surveilling Cheryl's fingers hugged into fists moving away from Toni, slowly forward foot to foot to his route.

"Cheryl doesn't do, anything stupid," Toni indicated, rambling up to them.

"I wouldn't babe." Cheryl babbled, playing with her hair. "Don't you trust me?" 

A cavernous out-breath fled her mouth, assigning her hand on Cheryl's shoulder.

"I trust you, Cheryl."

Jughead hooved his eyebrows, lop-sided his head and short of his lips, composed eyeing at the scene in front of him.

He pounded sprinted, and he sucks in air cripplingly, more or less as if he would rupture. His influences propagated nervously, and he eccentric his bulges. His body hotness an ornament, and he possibly will composition his plasma blistering.

"I didn't expect, your betrayal!" Jughead chastised, shooting a finger at Toni.

"Hey!" Cheryl snarled, "Don't you dare stab a finger, at my girlfriend."

"Cheryl!"

"What, Toni? He needs to know who he's against if he keeps on going with this plan of his."

"He'll end up being the frame, for murder just like his dad was."

"What're you, talking about?" he examined.

Cheryl carted her phone from the front pocket. She played the video of Clifford shooting Jason, his eyes widened programming every single act going on so fast.

Jughead's eyes rushed, dithered then shunted for a second time previously he stymied at the exit door. Icy mid-flight little into his lungs, guardianship his animate sound, he strapped stiffer and departed faster until he out of sight.

The nonstop, idle all-pervading heartfelt welcome lit the surrounding to its knees. Jughead didn't know what time he arrived home, but he did.

The detail of a remembrance of his dad with handcuffs been snatched away; on that auspicious night. Uncertain anguish, spice within his heart; it felt like the scrape off a gust of earth padlocked upon him. 

Jughead's eyes cracked closed with indubitable. Bitter unanimated tears stripped out with not at all chronic fuss. What so, ever; his clenched fist hands tense up on raven-hair, loosening up his elbow on his knees, disburse no notoriety to the instantaneous.

He tossed himself on the level strikeout and shouting.

.🔱🔱.

Flinging his entire in the slime. Jughead dallied his motorbike lengthways with the street, gaping into intergalactic at the structures before him. Thwarting his game through his fears. It's been 3 days since Jughead watched the disconcerting video of Jason murder. 

_Fathers killing sons! What was the world turning into?!_

A difficulty contour delineated his mouth and wrenched at his eyes.

_Dad, I hope you can forgive me._

Jughead hooked over to appearance tinier, breath in a profound snuffle and wafted out lazily. Jughead mistiness was vanishing little by little. As one leg drive advancing as the other strained, to clasp up as no eyesight of him was perceived again as he strolled his parading feet inside the building. 

Jughead had no intuitions. He was being followed in the middle; the car gradually came out of it walloping habitation interchanges onward along the road sloping its way to stop at prison building. The perfume of tobacco slung on him like a bank of cloud; lifeless lethargic on the car seat, playing around with his keys, spiralling it.

Across influence the lunged out his phone from his pocket and dialled a number who's been clattering to hear decent news.

"Hello, Boss."

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones III just stride, into the building a minute ago."

"What should, I do? Should I create it; like an accident or shoot him in the heart? Or stabbed him by a knife, assuring he bleeds to death?"

"No! then what should I do, then?"

The words his boss spoke conveyed, an effervesce amusement in his ear. 

Fabulous replicating patrolled smirk arched on his lips, ramming back his phone in his pocket.

He rotated the keys in the start; providing an unexciting giggle, gripping the steering wheel, his fingers enfolded so firmly around it. 

_You don't know, what you got yourself into, Jughead Jones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update


	5. FP Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How is Jellybean?” FP quizzed.
> 
> “……….You don’t know?” He gazed with inclusive eyes. ”I thought Toni told you.”
> 
> “Don’t know what?” FP queried, thinning his eyes.
> 
> “She’s missing for the past two years. I’ve been trying to look for her for years now.”
> 
> FP’s jaws unfastened, his physique didn’t interchange. 
> 
> “I want to destroy the people who put you here,” Jughead announced.
> 
> “Don’t do anything stupid, Jughead. They are watching and could kill you when you list expect it.”

c

.🔱🔱.

  
He squeezable depressed his eyebrows and angst senses, tranquil his jaw on his knuckle, and beheld sympathetic before illustrating it misplaced at the appointed time. He twisted his head to an aspect of the hard-hitting obstacle in anterior of him, grasping hold onto the hard rock bar, drumming it in an irregular pulse before gazing into the universe.

_FP gaped alerts in view, wriggling on the sofa, his outfits all of a sudden turn out to be skintight. A watched over smile raised on Sherriff Keller's lips, tipping his hat and inserting it back engaged. _

_The Sherriff men rush the entrance door to open, elbowing into every single corner of the trailer, searching everywhere for a murder weapon linked to the scene of the crime of Jason's murder. _

_The surroundings were in unconditional discomposure, as a minor ashen box case strike equally with the ground revealing a pistol quiescent inside. _

_FP's eye lowered, exploding out the sofa. Ornament his single-mindedness prospect at his shoes disquiets the floor, with categorical crusade the gun fiddle in Sherriff Keller's finger. _

_The Sherriff released the murder weapon on the ground; a few_ _short paces got him to FP._

_Sherriff Keller dragged out the handcuffs hang on his belt and engaged a couple of padlock able linked metal ring on FP's wrists._

_The door swaggered unlocked, the dragged off-air hailed the boys wearing their serpent leather jacket, thrashing their footwear with pace, observing at the drama happening before their eyes. _

_An imprint of affianced hostility rumpled within Jughead's eyebrows, demonstrating his hands against his hips. While Archie elevated his eyebrows, brushing his finger against his hair._

_"What're you doing here, Sherriff Keller?" Jughead interviewed, staring at the handcuff positioned on dad's wrist. _

_“Isn’t it obvious?” Sherriff Keller replied with a smirk keen on his lips.“I’m arresting your dad for the murder of Jason Blossom.”_

_FP watched his son's gaze turned into __an accurate description of brutality_; he_ stormed out of the trailer without a word._

_FP still recollected like it was yesterday; it was once when Jughead came to see him to heard the truth from his mouth. He knew Jughead hated him for all the pain he caused in their family. He lied to his son about murdering Jason Blossom to protect him and his daughter._

_Not less than the second breaking him out of his thought, one of the correctional officers came to get him and told him he’d a visitor. He wondered who it’s no one has visited him except Toni and other Serpents._

.🔱🔱.

Jughead cracked the bench with his fingers in a pulsation as setting composition inside his thorax.

He didn't expect meeting his dad will bring this tension within himself. He was afraid of how his dad will react if he sees him.

The dominant tread reaching him snatched his attention; he looked up to see his dad settling on his seat, hollowing in jowls stropped his jawline at him.

“What’re you doing here?” FP puckered browed, passaging his arms diagonally the chest.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead acknowledged, lowering his head down. “For blaming you for everything.”

FP tapering his eyebrows. He conjectured if his son knew the truth why he was here in prison, paying for someone else misdeeds. All he ever wanted for kids was a better life, but he couldn’t give them when he got involved with Clifford Blossom.

“How is Jellybean?” FP quizzed.

“……….You don’t know?” He gazed with inclusive eyes. "I thought Toni told you.”

“Don’t know what?” FP queried, thinning his eyes.

“She’s missing for the past two years. I’ve been trying to look for her for years now.”

FP’s jaws unfastened, his physique didn’t interchange.

“I want to destroy the people who put you here,” Jughead announced.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Jughead. They are watching and could kill you when you list expect it.”

“I don’t care.” He declared.

“You should care about it, Jughead. The Serpent needs you.”

“I want you to be honest, dad,” Jughead grilled.“Who killed Jason Blossom?”

He knew who killed Jason Blossom, but he just needed to hear it from his dad's mouth.

“Clifford Blossom.”

That was all Jughead needed to hear from his dad, for his determination to take revenge on Hiram Lodge to success. He knew Hiram covered up for Clifford to protect him, but now he’d pay for their sins.

Starting with Hiram's daughter was the first goal in doing that.

.🔱🔱.

_3 hours later_

Veronica’s finger scraped into Archie’s ginger hair, their lips challenging each other with cavernous hunger of lust against the door. They pulled away from each brawl in contradiction of the door as they were hard-pressed it open.

The effort of midair invited them as they paced inside the apartment and locked the door.

Archie strides to Veronica with a grin coated on his expression. His eyes encountered hers, and placed his hand over her cheek.

After that, he lightly caressed her forehead with admiration in his eyes. He then unquestionably drawn her red-hot lips with his until a thorough disturbance drifts them apart.

“Damn it!” Archie wrapped his arm around himself. “Why can’t I’ve got a moment alone with you, Ronnie?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Veronica answered, leaving a peck on his cheek. “I need to check on Betty.”

He nodded as he watched her ascending each step of the stairs as shadows faded away.

Quite a few ways of walking landed her on the doorstep of her sister's room, her inhalation had turned out to be cheerful, and her mouth gawped, viewing what was happening.

Their bodies rear-ended contrary to one another on the limestone floor. A disquiet huff of breath exploded out their mouths. Their hunger gazes scandalously didn't pause the sparkle. 

Their instant of discreetness; heartened Jughead's eyes to avert connection with her; engrossing his long-lasting thoughtfulness at her lips, drawing his left finger absent from the surface; enlisting his thumb keenly on her lips patting it. 

Relentless, the act looks over her reaction, indefatigable self-assurance rubbing his thumb on her lips, waiting for her unexpressed arguments to voice out of her lips. 

She remained at ease, not bringing to an end, their special assessment of one another. The tautness stuck between them matured. 

Jughead threw a thread of her hair over her ear. Finger gesture on her cheek, stroking it sensitively, her olive-green eyes stole a brief look at him. Betty's hands are voyaging around his back, narrowly dragging him closer. Their look-see obstinate cramming each other maleficent features.

"What're you doing, to me, Bett?" Jughead debriefed, sagging a grin on the angle of his lips.

"I don't know." She mumbled, in his outer ear, crafting his spine pause. "But I like the feeling, now kiss me."

Jughead finishes the expanse between them, condemning his eyes closed, picturing her lips waiting on him for a spicy kiss. 

The rechargeable surf of stimulus, their lips bit by bit bump into an acquaintance, discovering an appealing feeling of their taste of each other's lips, gritting each other's hair, revel in the company of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope do you feel about this chapter


End file.
